On My Wings
by PianoGirl5
Summary: A story about a girl finding her true identity, and maybe just changing the world on her incredible journey through Hogwarts. INCOMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise (as much as I wish I did). I am merely letting my imagination run wild in a forest of ideas planted by J. K. Rowling.

I squinted as the bright morning light flooded into my bedroom windows.

"Emily! Time to get up!"

I groaned, not ready to face the day. I'm usually more of a morning person, but something about this morning just made me not want to get up.

"Come on. Em! If you don't get up soon we'll miss the train!"

The train... Oh! The train! Duh! Today was the first day of my second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I quickly jumped out of bed and scrambled to find some clothes.

"I'll be down in a few minutes, Remus!" I shouted in response.

Yes, I live with Remus Lupin. He's my godfather. My parents died when I was really little, just a few weeks old, so I've lived with Remus all my life, which, let me tell you, has been a little interesting. You see, Remus is a werewolf. Crazy, no? But it's true. So even though I'm only a firs- no, second year (going to have to get used to saying that), I can do quite a lot of magic. I had to be able to in order to defend myself in case anything ever went wrong during a full moon. Usually, I just fly out of sight, and make sure he isn't seen or near an unsuspecting muggle. Yes, I did say fly. I'm an Animagus, an owl to be exact. Remus thought it would be a good idea for me to learn so I wouldn't have to go far away every month. I began the process when I was six (I was given special permission by Dumbledore to be given a wand much earlier than normal magical children). It took a long time to master, but by the time I was ten, I was able to do it. I also know many advanced spells like-

"Emily, we need to leave in about a half an hour. Are you all packed up?"

"Yes, of course. Just need to grab a few textbooks and I'll be down."

I grabbed _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, _and _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _from off my night stand, shoved them in my already very full trunk, and headed downstairs. The smells of bacon, eggs, and toast floated through the air as I made my way to the kitchen.

"There's some food on the table and some tea on the stove if you want," Remus said as I entered the room, not looking up from the _Daily Prophet_ he was reading in the living room.

"Mmm, looks good. Thanks," I said.

Once I finished eating, Remus made me open up my trunk to check that I had absolutely everything I needed.

"It won't be like last year, when I could just send you anything you forgot from home. You have to have everything, 'cause no one will be here again til Christmas," he reminded me.

Remus was going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year at Hogwarts, so he was coming on the train with me and living in the castle and everything! (If you can't tell, I'm just a little excited!)

"Alright, I think that's everything. Off we go!" Remus said before grabbing my hand and apparating to King's Cross Station.

"Right through the barrier like last time, right?" I asked.

"Just like last time," he replied.

I shut my eyes tight and ran into the brick between Platforms nine and ten, and when I opened my eyes, I saw the bright red Hogwarts Express waiting for me.

"Here, I'll take your things, go find your friends," Remus said from behind me.

"Thanks." I gave him a quick hug before running on the train.

"Emily!" my best friend cried when I finally found her compartment.

"Hey Ginny!" I said as I hugged my red-haired companion. Ginny and I were best friends ever since we were partnered in Potions first year.

"So, how was your summer?" I asked as the train began to move. We were the only ones in our compartment, not that people didn't like us, but we were both kind of the quiet little kids no one really talks to. Our only friends were each other.

"It was good, about the same as last year."

"Did Harry come over?" I asked, knowing all about her obsessive crush.

"No, actually.."

"No? Wow, that's a first."

"Well, there's kind of a reason..."

"A reason? Ginny tell me everything!"

"I don't know... It rather goes against your philosophy of 'never break any rules, always be prefect, get prefect grades'-"

"Ginny, come on."

"-'suck up to teachers, always be perfectly organized'-"

"Ginny!"

"Alright! He blew up his aunt," Ginny said quietly.

"He WHAT?"

" See, I told you you would over react!"

"Ginny! Finish the story!"

"OK, so his uncle's sister was staying with them for the week, and apparently she was saying some pretty terrible things about Harry's parents, so he got super mad and she blew up."

"Blew up... like _exploded_?"

"No! No, like a balloon!"

"Oh, right. Carry on."

"So, his aunt blew up, then he got one of those letters from the Ministry saying that is her ever did magic outside of school again, he would be expelled."

"Harsh much?"

"I know. He was still super mad about his aunt, so he packed up all of his stuff and ran away. Thankfully, he took the Knight Bus, so we could easily find him. Then, we met up with him at the Leaky Cauldron, and that was the end of it."

"Wow, anything else interesting or exciting?"

"No, that was about it. You?"

" Oh, nothing to huge. Spent a week in France with Remus. That was nice, but that's all."

"Are you excited about him teaching this year?"

"Oh, of course!"

"I would be too; maybe he'll give you free passes on homework and such. Maybe he'll give _me_ free passes on homework because I'm your best friend! Or maybe he'll even- Emily, why has the trained stopped?"

And the train had indeed stopped. I immediately knew something was wrong, we couldn't possibly be at Hogwarts yet. Suddenly, all the lights went out and it got incredibly cold. I could see the windows start to ice up and my breath come out in foggy little puffs.

" Emily, do you think its-"

"Merlin, I hope it's not, I mean-"

"Why would they be on the train?"

Just at that moment, a black, boney hand reached for the door handle and a huge, hooded figure entered the compartment.

"Dementors" I whispered.

"Go away!" Ginny shouted bravely. "We didn't do anything wrong!"

"_Expecto Patronum" _I said weakly. I didn't produce much more than a small silver wisp, but it was enough to keep them away.

"I wonder what they are doing here," Ginny said, still looking terrified.

"Not a clue" I said, wondering what other strange things might happen this year at Hogwarts.

**AN: I'm so excited, this is my first fanfic! Tell me what you think, please! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise (as much as I wish I did). I am merely letting my imagination run wild in a forest of ideas planted by J. K. Rowling. Thank you so much to my wonderful beta Tyler :) Any direct quotes from a Harry Potter book are in **bold. **

Chapter 2

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" were the first words I heard as I stepped off the train.

"Hello Hagrid!" I called out.

"Emily! Good t' see ye!" Hagrid answered back. "Firs' years!"

"Ah, it's good to be back," Ginny said next to me. "Come on, let's get in a carriage."

We climbed into the nearest carriage, which happened to be carrying Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hey, can we sit with you?" I asked.

"Of course you can!" replied Hermione. "Hey Ginny."

"Hi Hermione, Harry."

"Who's your friend?" Harry asked politely.

"Oh! This is Emily."

"Emily...?" he asked.

"Potter," I mumbled.

"Really? Hmm, maybe we're related," he said kindly.

"I bet we are, distantly," I said quietly. I generally hated when people asked me if I was related to Harry Potter, because when I would said no, I immediately became boring and not worth their time. It got rather frustrating after a while. But Harry wasn't like that. He talked to me with mild interest, and never left me out of the conversation. He was a lot nicer than I thought.

"I can see why you like him," I whispered to Ginny once we'd reached the castle. "He's very kind, I like him. Kind of cute too," I said as an afterthought.

"Ya, he's supermegafoxyawesomehot, " Ginny replied, kind of looking off in the distance, a slightly dazed look on her face. "That's about the fourth conversation we've really had."

"Oh, look at the Great Hall! Doesn't it look nice?" I said to get her off the topic of Harry. Merlin, she could go on for hours about that boy.

"I suppose it does. Hey, there's Remus at the head table with the other professors!"

"I see him!" I gave my godfather a little wave before sitting down at the Gryffindor table. He smiled back warmly.

After the Sorting, ten new Gryffindors joined our table. Then Dumbledore got up to speak.

"**Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled with our excellent feast..." Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." **He paused, looking out at the sea of troubled faces that were the many students of his school. **"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises- or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no students run afoul of the dementors." Dumbledore paused again; he looked seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound. "On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome to new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." **

Ginny and I clapped especially loud and I gave a little "Whoop!" of excitement, though not many people clapped. I was happy to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione among the few that did.

"**As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties." **

I was delighted to hear the news and immediately began clapping loudly. Hagrid was such a nice person, but always seemed to be forgotten about, so I was so happy he was given the job. I was sure no one would do it better than he.

"Well, I believe that's everything. Tuck in!" As Dumbledore finished these last words, golden plates appeared full of all sorts of delectable foods: stuffed turkey, bread pudding, treacle tart, and pumpkin juice to name a few. After we had sufficiently stuffed ourselves to the point of bursting, we all contently walked to the Gryffindor common room. I'm sure Ginny was saying something as we trudged up the stairs to our dormitory, but I wasn't listening. I was too busy thinking about how nice it was to be back with the sights, smells, feelings, and _tastes_ that accompanied Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I awoke bright and early, ecstatic about starting school again. I immediately got up, quickly showered, and was contemplating what to do with my long, dark auburn-brown, curly hair, when Ginny finally stirred.<p>

"Took ya long enough! Breakfast is in half an hour!" I said as she walked lethargically to the bathroom.

Ginny moaned a tired response before shutting the door.

Thirty-five minutes later, we walked into the Great Hall. Ginny sat down next to her brother, who was intensely eating a muffin, while Hermione was just starring at him with a disgusted look.

"How can you eat so much? It's gross!" she exclaimed.

"Wha'?" Ron asked, his mouth half full of food. "I'm bloody hungry!"

"Oh! Our schedules!" Hermione said, quickly forgetting about the crudeness of Ron's eating styles. I grabbed my schedule from Professor McGonagall and quickly skimmed through it.

"Yes! Double Potions first thing!" I cried, which earned my weird looks from Harry, Ron, and Ginny (Hermione was too caught up in her own time table to comment).

"What?" I said defensively. "Potions is my favorite."

Ron coughed something into this hand that suspiciously sounded like "Weirdo." I simply rolled my eyes. So I like Potions, big deal. I think it's fun because it's so exact. Exactly nine turns counterclockwise, or four teaspoons of powdered toad, or three boomslang skins. There's never any guessing, it's an exact art, not like-

"Emily?"

"Huh? Sorry, spaced out there for a moment."

"I asked if you were interested in Quidditch." Harry asked.

"Ah, no, it's not for me. I enjoy flying, but not that much. Ginny loves it though, she's a bloody good Chaser," I said.

"Oh really, are you going to try out for the team?" Harry asked. Ginny shot me a look as if to say 'thank you' before engaging Harry in a deep conversation about which House was going to have the best chance of winning the Cup this year. Ron joined too, leaving me and Hermione to chat.

"What does your time table look like?" I asked her politely.

"Here," she said, handing it to me, and we exchanged.

"Hermione, how is this possible? You have three classes starting at nine o'clock," I asked, perplexed.

"Oh, you have Transfiguration after Potions. The second year of Transfiguration was certainly the hardest so far." Hermione said, ignoring my comment.

"Actually, I find Transfiguration really easy since I'm an Ani- never mind...Hermione, you never answered my question."

"What?" She asked innocently, but at that same moment, the long benches at each of the tables scraped against the floor as all the students got up to get to their first class.

"Well, better go! Have fun at Potions!" Hermione said before catching up to Ron and Harry. I knew there was something weird about that schedule, but I let it drop. I had a Potions classroom to get to.

* * *

><p>The cold, damp, dark dungeons greeted me as I sat down at my Potions desk. Professor Snape was standing at the front of the class, silently waiting for all of his students to arrive.<p>

"Turn to page 24 of your textbooks. Today, we will be making a Shrinking Potion." Snape announced, his dark, silky voice commanding silence from all in the room. I partnered with Ginny, as usual, and she went to get the ingredients. Since we are always partners, we've worked out a system. She gets all the ingredients from the store room and measures them while I brew them. I show her exactly what I'm doing, of course, but she usually never does any brewing due to the fact that she's completely rubbish at it. As I watched Ginny head back, her arms full of specimens, I heard Adrian Pucey, a rather foul mouthed Slytherin whisper at Ginny, "Blood Traitor!" My blood started to boil hotter than my cauldron. No one, and I mean _no one, _calls my best friend a blood traitor and gets away with it.

"Ginny!" I whispered once she got back to our station. "Go get me two sopophorus beans, quick!" I said, an evil smirk forming on my face. This boy was going to regret that comment. Once Ginny had returned, I nonchalantly pretended to be getting something from the store room, so that when I walked past him, I knocked his book off his desk.

"Sorry!" I said, an innocent smile on my face. He just grumbled as he bent to pick it up. As he was down, a few beans made their way into his cauldron. I walked back smugly, and turned to Ginny.

"That'll teach him a lesson."

"What did you do?"

"Watch and learn, young one," I replied, and then, as if on cue, Pucey's cauldron exploded in his face, covering it with a weird orange slime that caused boils to appear almost immediately.

"Ah!" he screamed, trying to rub it off his face.

"Orlando, take Pucey to the hospital wing!" Snape said quickly. "Miss Potter, a week's worth of detention and 30 points from Gryffindor for tampering with another's potion."

My face fell slightly, but not much. It was so worth it.

After Potions, we walked to Transfiguration.

"We just heard. 30 points on your second day! That's a record! I don't even think we've been able to pull something off like that so early before! What did you do?" the Weasley twins asked excitedly when I saw them in the hallway.

"Made Pucey's cauldron blow up in his face and cover it with painful boils." I said calmly. "He called Ginny a blood traitor and it made me mad."

"Remind me never to make you mad, then. Who knows what could happen?" Fred said before the two walked away.

"Miss Potter!" McGonagall's shrill voice called my name as I walked into the classroom.

"Yes, Professor?" I tried to ask sweetly, but I knew what she was going to say.

"30 points? I'm ashamed, Miss Potter. I expected more from you. I guess you are going to live up to the reputation of your fath—the Weasley twins," she recovered. Was she about to say my father? That doesn't make sense. Remus always said Dad was a prefect and a rule follower. Hmm, that's weird.

"OK, class, today you will be transfiguring pincushions into teacups..."

* * *

><p>The rest of the morning flew by, as did lunch. Defense Against the Dark Arts was our only afternoon class, and I was super excited. Class taught by your godfather, what could be better?<p>

"Hello everyone. My name is Professor Lupin, and I am your new DADA teacher. Now, I know your education on this subject was a little patchy last year, but can you tell me what the last thing you learned was?" he asked the class.

"We learned about the Immobulus spell, Remus- I mean Professor," I replied when he called on me. He smiled slightly at my name slip up.

"Thank you, Emily. Alright, that means we are a little behind schedule, but I think we can catch up. So, today we will start by learning a new spell, Expelliarmus! Who can tell me what this spell does?" My hand shot up, and surprisingly, so did Ginny's. "Ginny?" Remus asked.

"It disarms your opponent of their wand," she said.

"Exactly, 10 points to Gryffindor. Now please repeat after me, Expelliarmus."

"Expelliarmus," we all chanted back.

"Good. Please get into pairs and practice disarming each other, but disarm only," Remus instructed.

The rest of the class went by smoothly. Ginny disarmed me first, but I disarmed her more times. I was about to leave with her when I heard Remus call my name. "I'll catch up with you later," I called to her. "Meet me in the common room. Yes, Rem- Professor? I'm going to have to get used to that now," I said, grinning.

"Emily, we aren't in class right now; you can call me Remus," he said, chuckling. "How was your first day of classes? A little trouble in Potions, I hear?"

"Ya, about that. I just was so mad, and I couldn't let him just get away with it! I had to do something for being so mean to Ginny! I'm not at all sorry; I don't care about detention. It was worth it!" I said quickly, trying to get it all out of my system before he could scold me.

"Calm down, Emily. I'm not upset. I actually find it quite amusing. I just wanted to know how it happened."

"Oh... Remus, McGonagall said something that confused me today."

"_Professor_ McGonagall, and what was it?"

"Well, she started to reprimand me about the Potions thing when I got to Transfiguration, and she said I was going to 'live up to the reputation of my father', well, that's what she was going to say before she hastily switched it to Fred and George. What did she mean?"

I saw a quick flash of panic in Remus's eyes before he replied. "I'm sure you heard wrong. Your father didn't ever break rules. If anyone, it would have been your mother."

"OK, well, Ginny's waiting for me, so I should go. I liked your class, though. It was fun!" I said, giving him a quick hug before walking out of the classroom. Something wasn't right about his answer, that much was certain. Someone was hiding something about me, and I was determined to find out what.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise (as much as I wish I did). I am merely letting my imagination run wild in a forest of ideas planted by J. K. Rowling.

**AN: Thank you so much to ShadowWinterRiddle24 for being my first reviewer! Everyone else reading my story should follow her example! :) **

Chapter 3

The weeks at Hogwarts flew past, as soon it was nearing Christmas. I had long forgotten my quandary about the McGonagall comment. After my discussion with Remus, I had tried searching the library for anything on Michael and June Potter, my parents, but nothing appeared, so I stopped. I had thought about going and asking Dumbledore, but decided against it. He had always kind of intimidated me. Still, the idea was always present in the back of my mind. But it wasn't until the week before Christmas thoughts of it would resurface again.

One day after dinner, I lagged behind to ask Remus something when I found Professor Dumbledore calling my name. I walked to him, skeptical as to why he would want to talk to me.

"Yes, sir?" I asked him.

"Miss Potter, I must say your work in Transfiguration has been marvelous. I was wondering if you would be interested in joining the third year class for the rest of term, seeing as your present arrangement seems must to easy," Dumbledore said.

"Of course!" I cried, shocked that that was even an option. "I would love to!"

"I was hoping so," he said, a twinkle in his eye. "I will inform Professor McGonagall at once."

At that moment I realized this would be the perfect opportunity to ask him about my parents! But what if I heard things I didn't want to know? When I looked up, I saw Dumbledore's shining blue eyes looking back at me, piercing through me as if I was paper thin.

"Anything you wish to ask me, Miss Potter?" he asked, as if reading my mind.

"Uh...no. Thank you, Professor," I said hesitantly. I figured I'd let the parent thing rest for a little while longer.

"Professor McGonagall will give you your new schedule tomorrow at breakfast."

"Thank you," I said before turning to see Remus standing behind me.

"That's a great opportunity, you know. I'm glad you took it," he said.

I smiled at him. "Remus, what are we doing for Christmas?"

"Hmm," he said as we walked out of the Great Hall. "I should probably stay here, being a teacher now. You can stay with me, or if you want, you can go to the Weasley's for Christmas. It's up to you."

"If it's alright, can I go to the Weasley's?" I asked.

"Of course! Just make sure you're invited."

* * *

><p>I ended up staying at Hogwarts since Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to Romania to visit Charlie for the holidays. Christmas morning was greeted by a rambunctious Ginny jumping on top of me at six thirty, yelling my name and telling me to wake up.<p>

"Geroff me!" I grumbled, not ready to be awake, even if it was Christmas.

"But it's _Christmas! _We have _presents_ to open! Come one!"

"Alright, alright, I'm up! The one day you have to wake up at such a ridiculous time..." I mumbled before clambering down stairs to sit around the small common room Christmas tree. Ron and a tired looking Harry were already waiting.

"So, how long?" Ron asked Ginny.

"About five minutes or so,you?"

"Only two," Ron mumbled.

"Pay up, brother!"

"Wait, what? You bet on us?" Harry exclaimed.

"Yup! I thought it would take Emily longer to get up, but Ron disagreed. And, of course, I was right!" Ginny replied while pocketing three Galleons from her scowling brother.

"Wow, you two are ridiculous!" I said before really looking around me. "Wow, there are a lot of presents there. We're the only Gryffindors who stayed right?"

"Besides George and Fred, ya. But trust me, they've already opened their gifts." Ron replied. "Come on, let's open them up!"

I received a beautiful ivory jumper with a lovely emerald 'E' on it from Mrs. Weasley, a new eagle quill and rainbow ink from Ginny, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from Ron, some Chocolate Frogs from Harry, and a nice set of Jane Austen books from Remus along with a beautiful emerald journal. A small note attached from the outside said "Thought you should have this now -Remus." I quickly opened it to see the first page was already used. It read,

"_Dearest Emily, if you are reading this, then we must not still be with you. I'm so sorry for not getting to see you grow up. I'm sure you are a beautiful, intelligent young woman. Use this journal to write all about your thoughts, wishes, dreams, and ideas. I'm sure every one is brilliant. Know that your father and I love you beyond life, and I am so very proud of you. Love Always, Mum." _

A single tear rolled down my cheek as I read the touching note. It was the only thing I had of my parents, besides a necklace with their wedding bands on it that I never took off.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked softly.

"Wonderful," I said, my voice quiet with emotion. "You can read it; I don't mind."

Ginny read it then passed it to Ron, then finally to Harry. I noticed his eyes water a little, and to my surprise, he walked over and gave me a hug. It was the nicest thing anyone could have done. It was filled with emotion and understanding. "Thanks," I whispered as he let go.

"Your welcome," he said. "I know what it's like to miss your parents. What happened to them?"

"Murdered by Death Eaters," I whispered.

"Well, on that depressing note, Harry's got one more present to open!" Ron said as he pulled on his new maroon sweater. "Why always _maroon?" _he muttered.

Harry grabbed the last long, thin package and slowly opened it. He stopped part way and just stared, his mouth slightly open. "Woah."

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"A Firebolt," Ron and Harry replied simultaneously.

"Wow, I've never seen one up close before," Ginny said, scooting in to get a better look.

"I don't get it, what's a Firebolt?" I asked, confused.

"Only the fastest racing broom in the entire world!" Ron cried. "Who sent it?"

"I don't know, there's no card," Harry said, still a little in shock.

"Well, let's go take it out for a spin!" Ron said excitedly.

"Wait, are you sure it's safe?" I asked.

"Of course! We're allowed anywhere on the grounds during holiday."

"No, not that, the broom. Is it safe? How do you know it's not jinxed? I mean, we don't know who sent it. It could be a trap. There are an awful lot of people who don't really like you, Harry. What's if it's from Sirius Black?" I asked concernedly.

"I suppose you're right," Ginny mumbled.

"Wow, way to ruin someone's Christmas, Emily," Ron said grumpily.

"No, Ron, she didn't ruin my Christmas. She's just concerned. She's right, too. It could be jinxed. Thanks for the quick thinking, Em," Harry said with a smile. "Let's go get some breakfast; I'm starving. I can give this to Professor Lupin on the way."

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks, Harry and I became much closer friends. We were always partnered in Transfiguration, so we saw each other quite a bit. I also tutored him in Divination, though I don't see why I could help him so much. I'd never taken the class before, but there was a mathematical pattern for everything, you just had to find it, or so I told him one Thursday evening.<p>

"OK, I can find it. You'll help me find it, right?" Harry asked.

"Of course. Though I still think it's rubbish that you have to take Divination when it will clearly do you no good. What with a crackpot teacher... and you certainly don't have the time or ability to see if you are actually a Seer at this age anyway! I think it's just silly." I slumped back in my armchair, frustrated with the situation. "Here, you're doing it wrong. Use this chart, not that one. It'll be much easier." I sighed as I helped him again.

After lunch the next day, Harry came running up to me. "You'll never believe what happened!" He exclaimed. "Trelawney made a real prophecy!"

"Wow, like a legit prophecy?"

"Ya! Her voice got all low and hoarse, and her eyes got bigger (if that's even possible), and she said '**The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight-'"**

"**'The servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was,'" **I finished.

"How did you know that?" Harry asked, shocked.

"I have no idea..."

"Something is not right."

"Well, duh! I just finished your prophecy I had never heard in my life! Of course that's not right!" I said, exasperated.

"Well, ya, but I was referring to what this prophecy said, not who was saying it," Harry replied.

"Right. What are you going to do about it?"

"Tell Ron and Hermione, maybe Dumbledore. If his servant is nearby, he might be able to stop him."

"Is it OK with you if I tell Professor Lupin? I tell him everything, and I think this is something he could really help with."

"Of course you can," Harry said. "I was just thinking about telling him, too. Did you know he knew Sirius Black before he was arrested?"

This shocked me a little. "I had no idea; he never told me that."

"I'm going to talk to Ron and Hermione first, but tomorrow after dinner we'll go talk to him."

"Alright. See ya, Harry!"

"Bye, Em!" he said before walking in the opposite direction. This day was certainly a weird one. How could I have possibly known that? It made no sense. I felt like this and the strange things with my parents were somehow connected, but I didn't know how. I figured I'd be getting some answers tomorrow from Remus. At least, I hoped so.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise (as much as I wish I did). I am merely letting my imagination run wild in a forest of ideas planted by J. K. Rowling.

**AN: I'm sorry to all my readers that I haven't updated in a while. I've been super busy and didn't have time. I will try from now on to update every Saturday. Thank you all so much! **

Chapter 4

The next day seemed to drag on and on, with the anticipation of possible answers to the odd occurrences looming in the far off distance. Finally, it was Herbology, the last class of the day, and I couldn't wait to get out of there. Ginny and I were working in a group (of course), but were surprisingly joined by Luna, a nice but eccentric Ravenclaw. I became very antsy when Professor Sprout took _forever _explaining our assignment.

"Yes, yes we already now. That's like the third time you've said that!" I muttered, annoyed.

"Merlin, Em! Lupin's not going anywhere! You'll get to talk to him, don't worry," Ginny said quietly.

"Class time will go by much faster if you keep your mind occupied with the current task," Luna whispered dreamily. I shot a look at Ginny saying 'Huh?' but she just shrugged and mouthed 'Go with it!'

"All right! Get to work!" Professor Sprout declared.

"Finally!" I replied, exasperated. I quickly grabbed my spade and began prodding at the small, cacti-looking plant, trying to get the sap hidden within. The goal was to puncture it slightly in just the right spot, the in would calmly ooze out. But too many wrong jabs, and the plant gets kind of mad, and all of it's twigs get very sharp and may try to cut you. Thank Merlin for dragon hide gloves. At my first jab, I knew I hit a bad spot due to the strange hissing that came for the plant. Three more cuts and I had gotten the sap.

"Alright, I got it. Can I _go_?"

"Wow, that was the fastest I have ever seen someone de-sap a halitortio plant before. Fifteen points to Gryffindor!" Professor Sprout said as she happened to pass by our table.

"I don't care about points, just a shorter class!" I mumbled.

"Emily! Stop being so anxious! We've got what, ten more minutes in this class? I think you can survive that long. His words aren't going to change if you ask him right this second, or in a month. It's not that big-"

"Don't you dare say 'it's not that big of a deal' because it is! Someone has been hiding something from me, and now I might get to know what it is? Of course I'm anxious! What if it's horrible? What if Remus says something like 'your parents were secretly Death Eaters and participated in the murder of Harry's!' Or maybe they-"

Ginny interrupted me, "OK, we can rule out that option. Your parents were killed by Death Eaters. Why would death Eaters kill other Death Eaters. That makes no sense. Just chill! Everything will be fine. And, you're going with Harry, so if something dreadful does happen, you'll have him for moral and physical support!"

"Ginny, you're not helping..."

"Just relax. And don't forget to-" At this moment, the bell signaling the end of class rung. I sprinted out of my chair to go find Harry.

"Go to go, Gin! I'll tell you all about it later!" I called over my shoulder as I ran out the door. Harry was walking down the North Tower staircase when I found him.

"Harry!" I called. "Ready to go?"

"Sure! Just let me set these things in the common room really quick." He said, turning toward the Gryffindor common room. I watched as ran up to his dormitory, threw his books down and raced downstairs.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Of course," I replied. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>I knocked softly on the door of Remus's office, anxious of what might happen.<p>

"Come on," he said.

"Emily and Harry, how nice to see the both of you can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, I had a question about something odd that happened yesterday," I said hesitantly.

"Well, you see, yesterday I was up at Divination and Professor Trelawney gave this prophecy," Harry started.

"I am aware of this," Remus said, unfazed.

"Yes, and so I went to tell Emily about it and as I was telling her, she finished it! It was like she had heard it before, but that wasn't possible. There was no one in the room except for the Professor and I when it was given. It was quite disturbing. Do you have any idea why or how this happened?" Harry explained.

At this, Remus leaned back on his old leather desk chair and sighed. "Yes, Harry. I can tell you what happened."

I could feel the surprise etched on my face as I stared back at him curiously. "Is there something wrong with me?" I asked, a bit afraid of what his answer might be.

"No, child. There is nothing wrong with you. You have a rather...special ability. It's called _empathus. _It means you are linked, so to speak, to a certain person; bonded to their emotions. This allows you to sometimes know what they are going to say before they say it, easily detect when they are lying, and feel their emotions, even if you are hundreds of kilometers away. It's special, but dangerous. It can allow you to see things you aren't meant to see; things that can effect your future. It's a bit like a Seer, but all in the present. Rather than what will come, you see what is at the moment. This is a rare ability."  
>I'm sure Remus was doing the best he could to explain this calmly and with composure, but I was mad. He knew about this for how long and never told me? This was crazy! I could feel the anger rising inside of me and the color rushing to my face. A hundred questions flooded into my head.<p>

"So, what your saying is that I have this crazy-weird power thing and you never told me? Obviously you've known about it for awhile. When did you plan on letting me know? Why did I just discover it now? How long have I had this ability? I can't believe this!" I shouted at him. Harry took an instinctive step back; he had never seen me get mad before. I saw Remus shudder slightly before regaining composure.

"Emily, that's enough." He spoke this quietly, but with power. I'd heard this voice only a few times before, but I knew that when he used it to obey. "I know your upset, but believe me this wasn't my choice. I wanted to tell you right from the beginning, but it wasn't only my choice. But, you know now, so I might as well let you use it. Control your ability with your mind. You're a smart girl; I know you can do it. Try to connect to Harry .It is important that you use your power, but not to much. Harry, be on your guard. You never know what she might see." He added with a wink.

"So, she's 'linked' to me?" Harry asked, still a bit confused.

Remus hesitated before saying, "Yes, I'm afraid that is all I am at liberty to tell you. But Emily, be careful. Magic like this will wear you out if you try too much. Just simply close your eyes and concentrate on Harry's mind. You never know what might happen." He smiled before looking at the small clock on his slightly cluttered desk. "It's getting rather late, you know. I'm sure you both have homework to do and I have papers to grade, so off you go. Anything else you want to tell me about I will answer to the best of my ability. I am honored that you came to me first with your problem."

"Sir," Harry asked, "Should we tell Professor Dumbledore?"

"It's up to you, Harry. But believe me, he already knows." Remus gave a small, sad smile before opening a file folder full of papers. I simply turned and walked out of the office, but I heard Harry say goodnight. I wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. I was mad, scared, and most of all confused at the new information. I didn't notice the awkward silence that had taken up residency between us until Harry broke the silence.

"So... That was... enlightening." He said, trying to make conversation.

"Mmm" I was too lost in my thoughts to really process his comment. Harry seemed to sense that I didn't want to talk, so we walked in silence until we reached the Fat Lady. I was about to give the password when Harry put his hand on my shoulder.

"Emily," He said quietly, our green eyes meeting, " I know this must be weird for you, believe me it is for me too, but when you're ready to talk about it and maybe explore it a little, you let me know, OK? I'll be there for you, one step at a time."

"Thank you Harry," I whispered before giving the password and walking to my dormitory. There was something about Harry that made him so easy to connect with. He always seemed to understand how to calm me down and make me feel better. Whether it had anything to do with the _empathus_ or not, I was glad now more than ever that we were friends.

**AN: Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise (as much as I wish I did). I am merely letting my imagination run wild in a forest of ideas planted by J. K. Rowling.

**AN: Sorry this is a few days late, I've simply had no time! Anywho... if you like it, then review! (That rhymes!)**

Chapter 5

Weeks passed quickly, in the blink of an eye. Soon, we were nearing May and the end of the year exams. My _empathus _powers had grown to the point in which I could communicate with Harry from the other side of the castle as well as read his emotions like a book. I had tried to read Ginny, but no such luck. Maybe it was only a one person type of thing. However, the biggest news around Hogwarts was that of Sirius Black. Just almost a month ago, he had broken into the castle and tried to kill Ron (but why he picked _Ron _I haven't a clue).

Today was going to be a busy day for sure. It was a full moon, so Remus would be going out to the Shrieking Shack to transform, and I would be coming with him. Well... He doesn't exactly _know_ I'm coming with him, but it's been such a long time since I've flown as Zia (the name I gave my owl form) and I thought it would be nice to give him some company. Merlin knows how lonely it is for him.

I knew he was usually sick on days like this, but I was surprised to find Professor Snape teaching his defense class.

"Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four." his cold, smooth voice said as he walked into the dark classroom.

"But, sir. We're still learning about underwater dark creatures. We shouldn't start night creatures for another three weeks-" I protested.

"Enough! Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four." he repeated.

"But-" This was crazy! Not only were we not to that part of the book yet, but that section happened to be about-

"Detention, Miss Potter, for your inability to follow simple orders and your resolve for contradictory. Who can tell me what the differences between a werewolf and a normal wolf?"

The bell rang after a much too long lecture on werewolves. I couldn't believe Snape would do something a slimy as that! He practically spelled it out to everyone about Remus's condition. I made sure to send an extra death glare his way as I exited the classroom.

"Upset much?" Ginny asked as we walked to the common room. "What's going on with you?"

"Snape... git... vile... resign... I oughta.." I angrily muttered to myself.

"Em, your angry mumbles make no sense. Why are you so mad?"

"He practically told _everyone!_"

"He - who told everyone – what?"

"Snape! His bloody lesson today told everyone with brain that Remus is a _werewolf_!" I shouted.

"Woah! Back up! Remus is a werewolf?" Ginny asked, mouth open in shock.

_Crap! _"Um,...no...what made you think that?" Great. Now _I _told Ginny.

"You just said Remus was a werewolf... Emily, you lie to me and I swear I'll..."

"OK, Gin. He's a werewolf. But you can't tell _anyone! _And I mean _no one_ can be told."

"How long has he been like this?"

"He was bitten as a small child." I said quietly.

"Is that why you can transform into an owl? Remus taught you didn't he? So he couldn't hurt you?"

"Yes..."

"Wow. That's a lot to take in. He's not dangerous, is he?"

"Of course not! I'm shocked you would even say that, Ginny!"

"Calm down, Em! I was just making sure."

"I know, I know. I just- I need to let off some steam. I think I'll go down to Hagrid's. I haven't seen him in a while and I know he's been worried about his situation with Buckbeak—you know about his hippogriff, right?"

"Yeah, I do. Do you want me to come with you, or no?"

"Not this time, Gin, but thanks for asking. I won't be too long. Then maybe we can get a head start on Snape's _stupid _essay."

"Always thinking about school.." I heard Ginny mutter as I walked out of the portrait hole.

* * *

><p>I was about to walk down the sloping grass to Hagrid's hut when I felt a hand stop me. I whirled around to see Harry, Ron and Hermione standing behind me, the Invisibility Cloak over Ron's shoulder.<p>

"I wouldn't go down there right now if I were you," Harry said, the concern visible in his bright green eyes.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked, hoping it wasn't anything bad. I didn't know if my temper could handle it.

"Well, I know you know some things about the Buckbeak predicament..." Hermione started, biting on her bottom lip as if trying to decide how best to word the situation.

"Yeah, I do. How's that going?"

"Well-" Harry was interrupted by Ron cutting in.

"We lost," He said bluntly. "Buckbeak's to be executed any minute.

"What?" I was shocked that this was happening. I was so certain the case would go in our favor. I spun around at that moment to see a large man dressed in all black lift a large scythe, drawing it quickly downward, ending the animals life.

I let out a small cry of shock. Hermione buried her face in Ron's shoulder as Harry wrapped his arms around me in a protective hug.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go."

But as we turned to walk back to the castle, Ron's pet rat Scabbers jumped out of his pocket and began to run away.

"Scabbers! What's going—Hermione, tame your stupid cat!" Ron yelled out in surprise

"Crookshanks, NO!" Hermione yelled, but to no avail.

Ron then sprinted after the two beasts, trying to save his poor pet from the jaws of the large, orange feline. But out of nowhere, a huge, grim-like dog jumped out onto Ron, knocking him over. Harry ran at the animal, attempting to pull it off of his friend, but the dog spun around and lunged at him. Within seconds, Harry lie in a heap , his head banged and eyes unfocused. Hermione and I ran at the beast together, but by this time, it had gotten a hold of Ron and was dragging him toward the Whomping Willow. It pulled Ron through some underground tunnel and out of sight. I immediately ran toward the tree, but Hermione grabbed my arm.

"We can't leave Harry," she said, making my face burn red with shame for having almost left him behind. We quickly helped Harry to his feet and made our way to the thrashing tree.

"The tunnel is there," I said, pointing at a small hole under a large above ground root. "But how do we get the tree to stop long enough for us all to get through?" As soon as the question rolled off my lips, Crookshanks came running up to the tree, through the tangled mess of lethal branches, and hit a small knot in the tree's trunk, causing it to go immediately still. I made sure to give that cat a little pat on the head before I went into the tunnel. The passage way felt like a long, dirt slide, rushing past my body as I descended down into the earth. I handed with a soft thud behind Hermione, Harry's body soon bumping mine from behind.

"_Lumos" _The tip of Hermione's wand illuminated, showing a long corridor of dirt.

"Come on! We have to save him!" The urgency in Harry's voice snapped us to attention as we ran through the dirt and rock, desperate to find our missing friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise (as much as I wish I did). I am merely letting my imagination run wild in a forest of ideas planted by J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 6

At last we reached then end of the dark tunnel. We climbed the long, creaky staircase ahead of us, then opened the small door at the top. Inside seemed to be a small parlor, a sofa and armchair covered in cloth, and a fireplace that looked like it hadn't been used in a century. Cobwebs covered every corner, floor and ceiling. I knew I had seen this room before, but I couldn't place it in my mind. But we didn't stop for long. Harry bounded up another staircase that led upstairs. These stairs creaked even more then the last. We stopped for a moment in a long corridor with rooms on either side.

"Which one is he in?" Hermione whispered, obviously frightened.

"That one," I pointed toward the end of the hallway, where one of the doors was open just slightly.

We raced toward it, threw it open, then shock filled my eyes. Now I _knew_ I had been here before. There was, of course, Ron sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, but that wasn't the first thing I noticed. It was a bedroom, and a very ransacked bedroom at that. The dresser was overturned, long claw-like markings across it, and the curtains had be slashed to pieces, as well as the bed coverings. One window was smashed, and a vase of brown, wilted flowers broken on the floor. This room was so familiar; it was killing me not to remember why I had seen it before. I turned my attention back to Ron, since he was the primary reason we were here, not my failing memory.

"It's a trap," Ron whispered, fear in his eyes. "It's an Animagus. _He's _the Animagus!"

I heard a door shut behind me and I knew we were trapped. I turned to see a tall man, long, tangled black hair running past his shoulders, a beard covering most of his face. His dark brown eyes looked empty, haunted, and he wore a tattered uniform, an _Azkaban_ uniform. It was Sirius Black.

"_Expelliarmus!_" he said, using Ron's wand to capture ours. He took a step toward us, eyes locked at Harry.

"I thought you would come after your friend," his deep, hoarse voice filled the small chamber room. "Your father would have done the same. Brave of you, not to get a teacher. I'm grateful...it will make my task much easier..."

I could feel the anger erupting in Harry like a volcano. I could feel his every thought... he wanted to _kill_ Sirius. He made a sudden move toward Black, but both Hermione and I stopped him, holding him back. "No, Harry!" I whispered at him. _Please don't try to kill him... at least not yet. _I told him through our link. He glared a little at me; he had evidently forgotten that I knew what he was thinking, especially with such strong emotions.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to go through us first!" Ron cried bravely from the bed (He had moved here to be able to rest his hurting leg. It was, surprisingly, one of the only pieces of furniture not torn apart.)

I could see something flicker in Black's eyes. "Lie back down," he replied quietly."You shouldn't damage that leg anymore than it already is."

"Did you hear me?" Ron said, still trying to protect us. "You'll have to kill all four of us!"

"There will only be one murder here tonight," said Black, his eyes full of a new emotion, _revenge._

"Why's that?" Harry yelled, pulling against the restraint of our arms. "You didn't care last time. Didn't mind killing all those Muggles to get Peter Pettigrew... What's your problem, going soft from years in Azkaban?"

"Harry," Hermione whimpered. "Be quiet!"

"HE KILLED MY PARENTS!" Harry shouted, breaking free of our arms and lunging at Black. He seemed to have forgotten about magic, for he was attempting to punch at every part of Black he could reach.

I screamed and tried to pull Harry off him. I wished desperately that I had my wand, but sadly Black had them. _Merlin, Black has three wands! _I realized. Then, I was slammed against the nearby wall, and I could feel a trickle of blood, run down from my forehead. My heart was pounding in my head and I felt very lightheaded, but somehow I managed to stay conscious. I saw Hermione try also to to pull them apart, but Harry yelled at her.

"Out of the way!" he shouted. He was now standing above Black, a wand in his hand (I think I might have been Hermione's), pointing at the man's heart.

"Are you going to kill me, Harry?" he whispered.

I could feel the emotional battle going on inside of Harry. To kill or not to kill seemed like an easy choice, but considering all the evil man had done, it became a lot harder. I tried to tell Harry in his mind that killing him would not make him feel any better, but I couldn't connect. All I could do was watch and see what would unfold.

"You killed my parents," Harry replied, his voice and hand visible shaking, though with angry or fear, I know not.

"I will not deny it," Black replied, staring deeply into the face of the Boy Who Lived. "If you would let me explain the whole-"

"The whole story?" Harry finished, looking furious. "You gave them to Voldemort. That's all I need."

"You'll regret not listening to me..."Black seemed to be pleading with Harry a bit. "You don't understand..."

"Oh, I understand perfectly." Harry said, with sarcasm. Then his voice got very quiet, very serious. "You've never heard her, have you? My mum...pleading with Voldemort not to kill me... screaming... and _you_ did it..."

I was shocked. I never knew Harry could hear that memory. Then I remembered. On the Hogwarts Express, he was the only one who passed out when the Dementors came. It was because he had the worst memories to relive.

Harry raised his wand. He was going to do it. Nothing I could say would. Stop him now. Except maybe...

The door burst open in a shower of sparks. "_Expelliarmus!" _someone shouted, and Harry's wand flew out of his hand. In the doorway stood Remus Lupin.

I ran to him and hugged him tight. I was never more happy to see him in my entire life. He returned the hug quickly then turned to Black.

"Where is he, Sirius?" Remus asked. I was shocked to see that Remus seemed to know Black, at least well enough to call him by his first name. What shocked me even more was that Black pointed at _Ron _in response to Remus's question.

"But then..." Remus looked like he was trying to solve a big jigsaw puzzle with two empty spaces and one piece. "Why hasn't he shown..." Now he was staring intently at Black, as if the missing piece was hidden in Black's face. "unless _he _did_.._. you must have switched... without telling me?"

Black nodded his head slowly. Harry seemed tired of trying to figure out the mystery and shouted, "Professor, what in the name of Merlin is going on?" But the question seemed to slide off his face when he saw Remus and Black embrace each other in a brotherly hug.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione yelled. "You—You..."

"Hermione, please calm down," Remus tried.

"NO! You—and _him!_"

"Hermione, please. I can explain..."

"PROFESSOR!" Harry yelled angrily. "YOU WERE _HELPING_ HIM?"

"It's not like that, Harry" Sirius started. Soon, everyone was shouting until Black yelled "SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!"

The room became instantly silent. I could feel the tears running down my face as I looked up at my godfather.

"Remus?" I asked quietly, tears flowing freely from my eyes. "What's going on?"

I saw his eyes soften as he looked at me. "Oh Emily, I never meant to frighten you. Come here, dear. I can explain it all." I was hesitant to accept him, but I slowly walked toward my godfather, who embraced me with loving arms.

"Is this... Emily Potter?" Black asked, looking down at me.

"Of course," Remus replied, wiping a tear from my cheek.

Sirius continued to look at me, almost mesmerized by my face. "I never did get to meet you—you were so little when it happened," he paused for a moment. "She looks so much like her, doesn't she?" he asked Remus. "She has her eyes as well."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise (as much as I wish I did). I am merely letting my imagination run wild in a forest of ideas planted by J. K. Rowling.

**AN: To all my lovely and dedicated readers, don't forget to _review_ please! Your criticism is more than welcome! :) **

Chapter 7

"Whose eyes?" I asked, confused. "What is he talking about?"

"She doesn't know?" Black said, obviously shocked. "Why doesn't she-"

"Dumbledore's orders, Sirius, not mine. I've wanted to tell her, but Dumbledore seemed insistent that I didn't."

"That's just wrong. A girl not allowed to know about her family...What was he thinking? Gone mad, the old coot has!" Black was obviously angry. I was mad, too. Everyone was arguing about this _thing_ I didn't know about as if I wasn't standing right there!

"Well, Dumbledore's not here now, so I'm telling her," Sirius decided, a determined look in his eyes.

"No, Sirius. Dumbledore-"

"Dumbledore can go suck an egg for all I care!" Black was shouting now, the fury etched in his features. "She was a right to know!"

"Then let me tell her," Remus said quietly. "Emily, when Sirius said that you have her eyes, he was referring to your mother, Lily Potter."

"Lily-"

"Yes, dear. Your parents were James and Lily Potter. Harry is your brother."

A thousand emotions immediately swam into my head. Shock, sadness, disbelief, but most of all anger. Why hadn't he told me? I could feel my fury rising, about to burst. So, I did the most logical thing. I let it all out.

"WHAT?" I screamed at Remus, draining all of my anger at him. "HARRY IS MY BROTHER... AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME? WE COULD HAVE LIVED TOGETHER, OR AT LEAST KNOWN EACH OTHER? I COULD HAVE SEEN PHOTOS OF MY PARENTS... YOU WERE MY DAD'S BEST FRIEND! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME ABOUT THEM! ALL THOSE TIMES.. YOU LIED STRAIGHT TO MY FACE! ALL ON ACCOUNT OF _DUMBLEDORE?_ WHO CARES A LICK ABOUT DUMBLEDORE! I HATE THE OLD MAN... AND I HATE _YOU!" _

Remus just stood back and took it all, word by word, sorrow in his eyes. "I'm so sorry," was all he could say without bursting into tears. I glanced over at Sirius and was amused when he flinched. _Good_, I thought. _He should be afraid._

Then I looked at Harry. My _brother_, Harry. That seemed like such a foreign thought. I rushed into his arms, hugging him, crying on his shoulder. He held me, rubbing small circles on my back to calm me down.

"I can't believe it," I whispered.

"I know. I can't either, but you should listen to what they have to say."

"Why?" I said suddenly, feeling angry once more, "So they can come up with some crazy story as to why they didn't tell me about my family, why I should forgive Black for killing _our _parents, and why Remus is in league with him? NO!" I looked around at the others in the room: Remus, ashamedly looking at the floor, Black staring at the two of us, his expression unreadable, Ron, lying on the bed, obviously in pain, Harry, his eyes full of concern for his new found sister, and Hermione, also looking at us as if we were an exceptionally hard homework problem that she was trying to figure out.

"I have to get out of here," I whispered, still gazing around the room. I walked over to the broken window and let the cool, night wind run through my hair. Then, before I could change my own mind, I jumped.

* * *

><p>The most important thing about being an Animagus is, well, not forgetting you're an Animagus. It took me a whole 3 seconds longer than usual to transform. (I almost hit the ground! Thank goodness we were up on a hill!) I guess I had an excuse. I did just hear the life changing news that I had a brother and that my dead parents were not the dead parents I thought they were, but a different set of dead parents. It was a lot to take in! I stretched my wings out and soared away from the Shrieking Shack, away from the problems that lie there, waiting for me to come and sort them out. I flew away from Hogsmeade and the many busy, bustling people. I flew away from Hogwarts, with its crazy Professors, annoying Slytherins, and piles of homework. I flew over the Forbidden Forrest, the black tops of trees creating a leafy carpet below me. I let the wind rustle my feathers and blow away my problems for just a little while. I glided over the clear Black Lake, looking down at my graceful reflection below.<p>

I then rounded back toward Hogwarts, its warm, lighted windows and friends inside, toward Hogsmeade, with thoughts of Butterbeer and Honeyduke's chocolate making my beak water, and finally toward the Shrieking Shack, were my friends, my _family_ sat, waiting for me to return, waiting to clear the murky situation and start fresh. _I_ was ready to start fresh. I lost all of my anger during my flight. I didn't like the predicament, certainly not, but it was what it was. Not much could be done about it. I had two options. I could continue to run, forget my problems, but forever leave them unresolved, always waiting in the back of my mind. Or I could face them head on. It wouldn't be easy at first, but I knew I couldn't stay afraid, angry, and hurt forever.

I was still a long ways off when I heard the most terrifying sound. The call of a wolf. But not just any wolf, a _werewolf._

My heart started beating faster and faster. How could I have forgotten about tonight? I had to get back and help Remus. If he transformed... Another howl split through my cluttered, panicky thoughts. _He's already transformed_ I thought to myself. What about Harry and Ron and Hermione? Sirius could fend for himself, he's an Animagus, but the others? I flew as fast as I could back to the Shrieking Shack.

I could see the house in the distance when suddenly I felt cold, _unnaturally_ cold. As if someone had dumped a bucket of ice down my back. I had felt this cold once before, on the Hogwarts Express. _Dementors. _

Fear quickly took up residence in my mind and body. How was I to defend myself? I didn't have my wand, so I couldn't possibly cast a Patronus charm. I couldn't... Heck, I wasn't even _human_ at the moment. I was a bird. Owl versus Dementor, who do you think will win? The Dementor! I tried to think of every possible way to protect myself, to get away from them, but nothing was realistic. I could try to fly away, but Dementors are fast. I could only fly so long until my wings simply gave out. Then, I'd be back to square one. I tried to send a message to Harry through my _empathus, _but it didn't seem to work, probably because I wasn't focused enough. I could try to produce my Patronus without my wand, but wandless magic is insanely advanced. Few _grown_ wizards every achieve it, much less a scared little second year. So I simply came to the conclusion that this would be my end. My final battle.

By now, the Dementors were starting to mess with my mind. I heard a window smash and several women scream. I could hear the flickering flames of a fire; feel the intense heat. Feeling the hot wind created by people rushing pass my small body to save themselves. Smoke slowly filling my lungs. It was the oddest sensation. I was experiencing probably my earliest memory, one of horror and destruction, one of pain. I couldn't remember this ever occurring, but yet I knew it had happened, a long time ago. I must have been a very small child. I landed on the ground, shaking with fear, feeling the heat in my body rise due to the Dementor's power, the horrid power of making me relive this terrifying memory. It was like being trapped in a horror movie, but this time it wasn't a story. It was really happening. I changed back into human form. I decided that if I was to die now, I wanted to be human. I knew I couldn't run; Dementors surrounded me.

I looked across the forest, trying to get once last glimpse of Earth before they kissed me, when I saw a figure across the way. I wanted to cry out, scream for help, but I couldn't. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. I was drained of all energy; I was unable to fight back. A flash of white light flooded the darkness of the forest, exposing the Dementor's horrendous faces. I vaguely remember the light resembling a deer? No, a _stag_, before blackness surrounded me and my mind went blank.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise (as much as I wish I did). I am merely letting my imagination run wild in a forest of ideas planted by J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 8

My eyes stung from the intense whiteness I saw as I slowly opened them. I tried to sit up, but an sharp pain in my side caused me to quickly fall back down. I groaned wishing I hadn't just tried that. _This couldn't be good, _I thought. My vision was still unfocused, but I could detect three bodies sitting in the room, presumably asleep. The sun was streaming in from a small window above me and the bed I was in was soft and warm. I felt myself start to drift back into blissful sleep when a women walked into the room.

"Oh, thank Merlin you're finally awake!" She said cheerfully. She looked old: gray hair all pinned back behind a small hat and wrinkles around her eyes. She wore long black robes with a white apron like cloth over them.

"Who are you?" I asked, having never seen the women before in my life.

"Well, I'm Madam Pomfrey, of course. I'm the Mediwitch here at Hogwarts. You're in the Hospital Wing. Open up, dear," She replied coaxing a vile liquid down my throat. "To help your memory and clear your vision," she explained. "I imagine its all a bit fuzzy, right?"

I nodded as I felt my eyes refocus and my mind become more alert. Madam Pomfrey had walked over to the sleeping visitors, who were now fully awake.

"Emily!" One of them yelled before running at me, embracing me in a tight hug. I gasped a little when I tried to return it, the pain in my side burning more than ever.

"Hey Ginny," I whispered, my voice quiet and raspy. She quickly released me, a panicked look on her face.

"I'm so sorry, did I hurt you? I didn't even think, I was just to happy that you were finally awake, and I.."

"It's OK, Ginny. How long have I been out?"

"Almost two weeks," a rougher, deeper voice said, approaching me.

"Remus," I whispered, feeling the tears rush to my eyes. As he bent down to embrace me, I whispered in his ear, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," over and over, as if I had to say it a million times before he would understand.

He hushed me and pulled away, brushing the tears from my eyes. "It's OK, my dear. I'm just glad you're alive. It's OK."

"But I yelled at you! I ran away! I should have stayed. I could have helped restrain you, helped protect the others. I should have remembered it was that night! It's all my fault!" I could feel all the built up guilt bursting out, a fresh wave of tears running down my cheeks.

"It's not your fault," said the last visitor's voice. He sat down on the bed, looking into my eyes. "I'm just glad you are alright. It would have been horrible to find out that your my sister then lose you all in one night," Harry said, smiling a little.

"Oh Harry," I leaned up to hug him, ignoring the pain in my side. I didn't care. I just wanted to hug him, feel that he was OK, that he hadn't been hurt by Remus. "You're OK?"

"Of course," he replied, a smile on his lips. "But the same can't be said about you!"

"Oh I don't care that I got hurt, I'm just glad you are alright. I was so worried about you and Ron and Hermione... They are all OK, right?"

"Ron had to get his leg patched up, and Hermione had twisted her ankle pretty bad, but no lasting harm done."

"Remus?" I looked over at him sitting on the chair near my bed. "I'm ready to hear the explanation now. I promise I won't fly away," I said, smiling. "What happened after I left?"

"Well, it's safe to say that Sirius, Hermione, and Ron thought you were committing suicide or something drastic when you jumped out of the window. If we hadn't been in that situation I probably would have laughed at their shocked expressions. But once they saw the owl flying away they got it," Remus began. "Then..."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"She's an Animagus?" Hermione whispered.

"You taught her, didn't you, Remus? To keep her safe if anything happened?" Sirius asked. Remus simply nodded, the sorrow still evident in his face.

"Well?" Harry broke the awkward silence that had settled between them. "You said you had an explanation? It better be a heck of a good one!"

"If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus," Sirius snapped, pent up anger once again building inside him. "I've waited twelve years for this; I won't wait much longer," He stared darkly at Ron, who instinctively flinched.

"OK... but you'll need to help me out, Sirius. I only know part of it..." Remus broke off. A loud creak behind them jolted everyone to attention, for the bedroom door had drifted open on its own accord. Remus quickly opened it all the way, peering out into the hallway. He looked back in to the bedroom where four expectant faces looked into his.

"There's no one there..."

"This house is haunted!" cried Ron.

"No, it's not," said Remus, still puzzled by the door. "The Shrieking Shack was never haunted. The sounds the villagers heard came from me. I guess that's where it all started, with my becoming a... a werewolf."

"A _WHAT?_" Ron screamed from the bed.

"I knew it!" Hermione said, as if she had just figured out the greatest mystery on Earth.

"How did you figure it out?" Remus asked.

"Professor Snape's lesson. I've been suspecting it for quite some time, but I never had quite enough evidence to prove it validly,"she said.

"You mean to tell he that all year we've been being taught Defense against dark creatures from a _dark creature?_ This is mad! He could be dangerous!" Ron shouted, shock in his eyes.

"Oh, shut up, Ronald! If he wasn't "eaten us" by now, he's obviously fine," the sarcasm dripping from Hermione's mouth. "Honestly, Ronald!" she muttered under her breath. "Please continue, Professor."

"I was a very small child when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but back then there was no cure. Now there is a potion that Professor Snape has been making me called the Wolfsbane Potion. It keeps me safe, you see. As long as I take it a week before the full moon, I keep my human mind when I transform... I am able to curl up in my office as a harmless animal and wait for the full moon to be over. But before this potion was discovered, I became a fully fledged, dangerous monster every month. It seemed impossible that I would ever be able to go to Hogwarts and learn magic like a normal child, because other parents didn't want their children around me. And it was totally understandable, because something could always go wrong. But then Dumbledore stepped in. He was sympathetic toward me and figured out a way for me to safely attend Hogwarts. He planted the Whomping Willow to guard the passage to the Shrieking Shack, which was to be the place when I transform. The tree prevented anyone from getting to curious and chasing after me when I sneaked out of the castle to transform. That is why the villagers think this house is haunted. Because they could hear my transformations. I couldn't be near humans to attack, so I attacked myself. Dumbledore encouraged the rumor that it was haunted to keep people away, and obviously it worked. Everyone thinks this placed is possessed by demons, or some other dark creature.

"But besides the horror I endured every month, I was as happy as could be. I was able to learn magic at Hogwarts, and for the first time, I had friends: Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew," Remus cast a deathly glance in Ron's direction. "And of course, your father, Harry. James Potter."

"Not to be rude, sir," Harry started. "this is a nice story, but what's it got to do with why Sirius Black killed my parents, why you never told me about Emily, and why everyone keeps looking at Ron like _he's _ the murderer!"

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm taking much too long. You see, we were all best friends. We swore to protect each other like family. Well, really, we were family. I had never had anyone accept me for what I was, Sirius hated his family and they hated him, Peter wasn't the little dork he was before, and James had the siblings he had always longed for. So after James married your mother Lily, and we found out she was expecting you, we couldn't have been more thrilled. But you see, there was this problem: Voldemort. Your parents, Sirius, Peter, and I had joined this secret organization that worked to defeat him. James was one of the best, second really only to Dumbledore and Mad-Eye Moody. So naturally, Voldemort made him one of his primary targets. Eventually, it got so bad that your parents had to go into hiding. With the protection charms and such in place, the only thing you parents still needed to be safe was a Secret-Keeper. Sirius, will you pick up from here? You know the rest better than I."

Up until now, Sirius had been sitting on a small broken stool in the corner of the room, his head in his hands. He slowly got up, a painful expression on his face, and resumed the story, his raspy voice filling the air. "It's really my fault," he said. "I suggested that we use Pettigrew for the Secret-Keeper. No one knew it, though. I thought if everyone thought it was me, the Potters would be safer. That way if I were to fall into the hands of Voldemort, I couldn't give any real information away. No one would suspect dorky, little Pettigrew. But good-for-nothing _PETTIGREW _betrayed us... betrayed THEM!" Black was now shouting looking in Ron's direction, but not directly at him. It was then that Hermione noticed something.

"Scabbers!" she cried.

"What?" Harry and Ron said together, confused as to what _Scabbers_ had to do with anything.

"Your rat, Ronald! He's Peter Pettigrew, isn't he?" Hermione said, looking excitedly at Remus and Sirius.

"Yes," Remus replied, a tone of surprise in his voice. "How did you figure it out?"

"Black said that you helped Emily become an Animagus so that nothing would happen to her. You meant that for when you transformed. You can't harm other animals. Pettigrew was one of you best friends. It makes sense that he would have a way to protect himself around you. That's also why Black is an Animagus as well. That's why everyone was getting mad at Ron! That's why you, Black, attacked Ron when you broke into Hogwarts. You weren't after Harry, you were after Peter Pettigrew!"

"You're one smart girl," Sirius said. "Pettigrew betrayed your parents, Harry, not I. But everyone thought that I was the Secret-Keeper, so I must have been the one to turn them in to Voldemort. Do you understand now?"

"Yes," Harry said quietly, trying to digest all the information he'd been given all at once. "But what about Emily?"

"I can answer that for you, Harry," Remus said. "Toward the end of your parents lives, Lily found out that she was pregnant again, this time with a little girl. It was a rather rough pregnancy, and she was born three weeks premature. You were about a year and half old at this time. Emily had to stay in the hospital for about two weeks before she could come home, due to some heart problems she had. She was going to come home the next day when your parents were attacked. Somehow, Peter most likely, Voldemort found out about little Emily and went to St. Mungo's to wipe out the Potters completely. He set fire to the hospital, killing hundreds of people inside, but somehow, Emily survived. She was given to me to raise, as I am her godfather, and you know the rest. I'm sorry you weren't told, Harry, but that was completely Dumbledore's choice, not mine. You'll have to ask him."

Suddenly, Remus got a look of pure terror in his eyes. He began to twitch slightly, a wild look in his eyes. He pointed toward the open window, where a bright, full moon hung in the sky. From that point on, it was chaos. Harry stood, staring at the transforming Remus. "GO!" Sirius yelled. "I'LL HOLD HIM OFF! GET DUMBLEDORE! _GO!_" Sirius then transformed into the large, black dog and began circling Remus.

"Help me get Ron!" Hermione shouted. Harry snapped back into action and helped heave onto his feet.

"Can you hold him?" Harry cried above the loud, painful sounds from Remus. Hermione nodded and headed out the door as quickly as she could. Once Harry made sure they were clear of the stairs he turned back to look a Remus, who now had fur covering his lower body and some rather long claws. Horrified by what Remus was going through, Harry ran toward to door, tripping over something small. He looked down to see Scabbers run into a small hole in the floor. He tried to grab him, but Sirius rammed into his back, pushing him out of the door. Harry ran down the stairs after Ron and Hermione, and quickly climbed into the hole leading down the tunnel to the Whomping Willow. About halfway through the long tunnel, he heard an ear splitting howl. He ran faster and harder, sweat pouring down his face. Finally, he reached the end of the tunnel. As he climbed out he saw a small white owl flying fast, four Dementors on her tail.

"Run!" he yelled at Ron and Hermione. "Get Dumbledore! Get help!" Then he bolted after the owl, desperately trying to find his sister before it was too late. He reached a small lake where he saw the crumpled form of Emily, lying face up on the cold ground, several Dementors closing in on her.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM! _ He cried, his white stag galloping to the rescue. The force of the spell knocked him unconscious.

Both Emily and Harry were soon picked up and brought to the Hospital Wing by Dumbledore, who had been found by Ron and Hermione and had hastily come to help. Harry woke up a few days later with a sore head, but no lasting injuries. Ron had to have his leg set, for it had broken in several places, and was still on bed rest. Emily however, stayed unconscious for nearly two weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise (as much as I wish I did). I am merely letting my imagination run wild in a forest of ideas planted by J. K. Rowling.

**Author's note:**

**Dear faithful readers, I am SO sorry this has taken such an obnoxiously long amount of time. I have had the craziest of all crazy last few weeks. I am involved in musical theatre, and for any of you out there who are also, you know that show week is insane. But we put on an AMAZING show, so it was well worth it :) And now that my life has some order back in it, I can continue the story. Thanks everyone for being patient with me as I reorganize my crazy thoughts.**

**This will probably be the last chapter in this school year at Hogwarts. Then comes summer!**

Chapter 9

The days after my awakening were slow. It seems that after I had fallen in my run from the Dementors, I had broken my ankle in several places, hit my head fairly hard (resulting in the two week coma), and landed on a sharp stick that lodged itself in my side. Madam Pomfrey was able to fix everything, but I would have permanent scars on my side from the stick. I was so happy to finally get back to class. I was so behind. Remus, being the softy that he is, gave me a pass on most of the Defense stuff, saying they were things I already knew, but other teachers were not that nice. Snape was especially brutal. Apparently being unconscious isn't a good enough excuse to miss class, so I spent many evenings in the cold Potions room, making up the potions I had missed in class. McGonagall was also hard on me, but a little less so, since she understood what I had gone through. Still, the homework began to slowly bury me.

"Emily," I heard a voice softly say my name. I lifted my head and slowly opened my eyes. The common room was now empty and the fire almost out, with just a few embers still aglow.

"What?" I said, momentarily unaware of where I was. Then it hit me. "I feel asleep!" I exclaimed. "Crap! I have so much to do! I have to finish my goblin rebellion essay, and my essay on mandrakes, and my astronomy chart, and -"

"Emily, stop worrying. You need to go to bed," Harry said gently, shutting my book and pulling me to my feet.

"But-"

"It can wait til tomorrow, Em. You're a twelve-year-old girl; you need some sleep. C'mon, tomorrow's Saturday. I'll help you with homework in the morning, and what I don't remember how to do I'll have Hermione help you with," Harry said, both hands on my shoulders.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise," he said smiling. "But now it's bedtime." He took my bag full of books and walked me to the stairs, arm around my waist, as if to keep me from falling over from exhaustion.

"I'm sorry I can't walk you all the way to your dormitory," he said, "but the stairs will turn into a slide. Now, go straight to bed, no staying up any later and working til dawn. It's already two. Promise?"

"Promise," I said with a smile. "Goodnight Harry," I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before climbing the stairs to my dormitory.

"Goodnight Em," he said.

"Wait!" I turned around quickly, remembering something. "You said it was two o'clock. You have the Quidditch final tomorrow! Why are _you_ still up?"

"I couldn't sleep," he said with a shrug. "Now go to bed!"

"Alright! I'm going!" Don't get me wrong, Harry is the best brother ever, but Merlin, he can be bossy!

* * *

><p>"EMILY! WAKE UP!" Ginny yelled in my ear at seven thirty the next morning.<p>

"What?" I mumbled, not ready to face the day quite yet.

"IT"S THE QUIDDITCH FINAL TODAY!"

"Gin, calm down!" I said, stretching my arms and sitting up in my bed. "The game doesn't start til one. And, no, I'm not going down early with you. I need to use all the time I can to work on my homework. Do you realize how behind you become when you miss two weeks of school?"

"Oh, whatever! I told you that I'd let you copy mine, but you said-"

"NO! That's cheating! And you, _Ginevra_, of all people should know that I don't plan on _ever_ cheating just because I have a lot to do. Besides, Harry and Hermione have promised to help me with all of it until Harry has to go to the match. Want to join us? I know for a fact you don't have your hinkypunk essay done yet," I said, smiling at the scowling redhead.

"Do homework all morning? Yuck! That's what Sunday night is for. Procrastination, my friend, is clearly the way to go." Ginny replied, smirking at her own wit.

"Oooo, a five syllable word! Clearly, she's not as stupid as she looks!"

"Hey!" Ginny yelled.

"C'mon," I said, now fully dressed. "Let's go to breakfast."

"Git," Ginny mumbled as she followed me out the door and toward the Great Hall.

You could feel the tension and anxiety in the air in regards to the upcoming game. Everyone was excited for the championship game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. As we walked down toward the pitch, I couldn't stop thinking about how nervous Harry had seemed earlier when he was helping me with my essays. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and I all sat together, proudly sporting our Gryffindor apparel. I was about to ask Ron how his leg was doing when I heard the booming voice of Lee Jordan, the commentator, begin to announce the Ravenclaw players.

"LET'S WELCOME THE RAVENCLAW TEAM! CHASERS ISAACS, BENNET, AND CAPTAIN DAVIES! BEATERS MACFADYEN AND RICHART! KEEPER YATES AND... SEEKER, THE LOVELY CHO CHANG!" Loud cheering arose from both the Ravenclaw and Slytherin stands, but was soon drowned out by the roar of the Gryffindor fans as their team flew out onto the pitch.

"AND OF COURSE, YOUR GRYFFINDORS! CHASERS JOHNSON, SPINNET, AND BELL! BEATERS WEASLEY AND WEASLEY! KEEPER AND CAPTAIN OLIVER WOOD! AND... SEEKER _HARRY POTTER!_"

"GO HARRY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as he flew by me.

The game began and almost immediately both teams were on the board, Ravenclaw with 30 and Gryffindor with 20. It was obvious that this would be a close and fast-paced game. Chasers weaved in and out of flying Bludgers and Beaters whipping their bats like they were simply extensions of their arms. Harry and Cho flew above the pitch, scanning the field for any sign of the glittering, golden Snitch. The game was going well, with Gryffindor at 90 and Ravenclaw at 60, when Katie was knocked off her broom by a wayward Bludger!

"THAT WAS A DIRTY MOVE FROM RAVENCLAW BEATER TYLER RICHART! THAT SHOULD BE A PENALTY!" Jordan yelled in frustration.

"JORDAN..." We all heard McGonagall say threateningly

"SORRY PROFESSOR! AND KATIE'S BACK ON HER BROOM AND- IS THAT THE SNITCH?" The snitch had indeed been spotted by both Seekers. They streaked across the pitch in a blur after the small, quick golden ball. Both Seekers were neck in neck, arms outstretched, fingers frantically trying to grasp onto the Snitch. They were so close, it was impossible to predict who would catch it first.

"C'MON HARRY! KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!" Oliver Wood yelled from the other side of the pitch. That seemed to be the last bit of confidence Harry needed. He knocked into the side of Chang's broom, causing her to slow down just enough for his fingers to close around the precious Snitch.

"AND HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE CUP!" A deafening roar erupted from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff stands. Ginny and Ron went crazy. They were jumping up and down, hugging each other and anyone else around them. Hermione and I were both really excited, but not quite on the level of our two Weasley companions. The four of us pushed through the other fans and raced onto the pitch to congratulate Harry, who was currently hoisted up on top of the Weasley twin's shoulders, grinning like crazy, the Snitch still clutched in his raised hand.

"Great job, Harry!" I said, giving him a huge hug. "You were fantastic."

"Thanks, Em. That means a lot coming from my Quidditch-hating little sister," he replied with a smirk.

"I don't _hate_ Quidditch," I retorted quickly. "I'm just not_ crazy_ about it!"

"C'MON HARRY!" Ron shouted. "WE"VE GOT SOME CELEBRATING TO DO!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this year is over!" Ginny said as she plopped down on the seat next to me.<p>

"I know. This year was so crazy," I replied, gazing out the compartment window at the rolling hills flashing quickly by me, thinking of all the things that had happened during my second year at Hogwarts. Remus coming to teach, learning I was an _empathus, _befriending Sirius Black, discovering my long lost brother was really Harry Potter, finding out the truth about my parents, winning the Quidditch Cup, so many things had changed since the beginning of the year.

"And here, I thought we'd have a _quiet_ year at Hogwarts," Ginny said with a smirk.

"Hey, can we sit with you guys?" Harry said, poking his head into our compartment door.

"Of course!" Ginny replied a little too enthusiastically. I struggled to keep my giggles to myself at my best friend's love of Harry. I flashed her a knowing smile before scooting over to make room for Harry, Hermione, and Ron in our now crowded compartment.

"So!" I said, trying to break the awkward pause in conversation. "What are everyone's plans for summer?"

"Well," Hermione started, "I'm going to France for a few weeks with my parents, but after that, I don't know. I'll probably end up staying at the Burrow towards the end of summer. Ron?"

"Ah, you know, just stayin' home. And you'd be welcome to come, 'Mione," Ron said.

"My plans would be about the same as Ron's, you know," Ginny said with a smirk. "But you _are _coming over, Emily. That's a command."

I laughed at my friend's forwardness. "Of course I will. I actually have a super busy summer. Remus told me yesterday that we're moving."

"Really? Where to?" Hermione asked in interest.

"Some cottage in a small town near London. He showed me a picture, here," I passed around the small picture I had produced from my bag. It showed a small, inviting cottage with big trees all around, and a small creek running through the back.

"It looks lovely," Harry said.

"I happy for you, Em. The apartment you had before was... tiny," Ginny said, as if trying to choose her words very carefully.

"So, we probably won't go to France this summer due to moving, which is a first in a long time, but it's OK. Then obviously, I must obey Ginny's command and visit the Burrow," I said with a laugh. "Harry?"

At this, the light mood in the compartment changed. Harry looked down, a scowl on his face, while Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had looks of pity. "Harry, is there something wrong about your summer?" I asked, utterly confused.

Ron looked up at Harry in surprise. "You haven't told her, mate?"

"Haven't told me what?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, you see Emily, every summer I uh..."

"Harry, what aren't you telling me?" I asked, quickly becoming annoyed with his reluctance to tell me what was going on.

"I stay with the Dursleys every summer," he said.

"The Dursleys? Who are the Dursleys?"

"They're our Aunt and Uncle," Harry said darkly.

"Oh. Are they rude or something?" I asked, still confused as to why this was so bad.

"Um, ya. You could say that," Harry said, no meeting my eyes.

"That's the understatement of the century," Hermione muttered in sarcasm. "They're horrid to you, Harry! They think being a wizard is some freaky mutation and call you freak! And don't even get my started on Dudley!"

"Harry, that's terrible! Why didn't you tell me before?"

Harry mumbled something under his breath. "I can't hear you, Harry, when you mumble." I could feel my anger rising, but I suppressed it and tried not to look angry. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked again.

"Because I knew you'd overreact!" Harry replied, half shouting.

"Well, of course I'm overreacting now! I'm finding out about this just an hour before you have to go live with these people! But I wouldn't have overreacted if you would have just been honest and told me the situation. There's not much I can do about it anyway. I'd say come live with Remus and I, but I can tell by your expression it wouldn't be allowed. This is Dumbledore's doing, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, taking sudden interest in the floor.

"He may be the most powerful wizard in the world, but he doesn't always make a whole lot of sense. Well, I'm very sorry your summer will be so abysmal. I'm sure I'll see you at the Burrow the moment you can be there, right?"

"Of course! I love the Burrow," Harry said, a smile returning to his face.

"Look, we are almost to the station!" Hermione cried, pointing out the window. Moments later, the bright red Hogwarts Express pulled up to Platform 9 ¾, and students began streaming out of every car.

"Promise you'll write," I said, looking at all of my friends.

"Of course," Harry said with a smile.

"And tell us all about the new house!" Ginny said before grabbing her things.

"Bye, Gin," I said, giving her a huge hug.

"See you very soon, Em," she said before walking over to her parents.

"See ya, Emily!" Ron called before joining her.

"Have a good summer, Emily!" Hermione said.

"You too, Hermione! Have fun in France!" I called after her.

"Keep in touch, Harry," I said, giving him a tight hug. "We'll be back here before you know it."

"Bye, Emily," he said.

I turned to see Remus standing a little way off, patiently waiting for my to finish my goodbyes. "Ready to go?" he asked, picking up my truck for me.

"Yes, let's go," I said, taking his hand and apparating to our new home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise (as much as I wish I did). I am merely letting my imagination run wild in a forest of ideas planted by J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 10

The cottage we moved into was beautiful. It was small, but comfortably so. It had a nice sitting room and kitchen painted it a warm shade of yellow. There were three bedrooms, one for Remus, one as an office and library, and one for me. The cottage was tucked away, hidden from the main road by large oak trees. A small, bubbling creek ran through the back of the property, and there were flower bushes all over, as well as a little bit of ivy creeping up one side. It was a picturesque cottage, and just perfect for Remus and I.

It was our third morning here in the cottage. Remus and I were just sitting down to a warm breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast, a fresh bouquet of flowers from our yard placed nicely on the kitchen table.

"Emily, I got a job," Remus said while reading the morning edition of the Daily Prophet.

"Oh, really? Where at?"

"A Muggle coffee shop. It's nothing fancy, but it should hold us over nicely until I can find a more prominent job in the Wizarding World. The owner's wife is actually a Squib, so it's nice to know I don't have to be too careful with what I say."

"When do you start?" I asked, standing up to go wash my plate.

"Today..." Remus said tentatively.

"Today?" I was a little shocked that he hadn't told me before. "Isn't that a little quick? And weren't we going to-"

"Yes, I know I told you we could go look around the town a little, but then this came up, and..."

"It's alright," I replied with a smile. "I'll just have to go by myself and tell you all about my adventure when you get home. How long is you shift?"

"I'll be home at about half past three."

"Alright," I said, picking up his plate and washing it as well. "Do you need to leave soon?"

"Yes. I should go in about ten minutes. Are you sure you'll be alright here? If not, I'm sure you could go over to the Burrow."

I considered this for a moment. I do love the Burrow, but there is a whole little town just waiting for me to explore. "I think I'll stay here and explore the place a little. That's OK, right?"

"I suppose so," he replied. "Just don't stay gone the whole day. And don't talk-"

"To strangers, ya, ya, I know. You better head out for work. Tell me how it goes when you get home."

"Of course, dear." He gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the head, before apparating away.

"Well," I said to myself, "Let the adventure begin!"

* * *

><p>Our cottage is located in a small Muggle village called Dorenshire. Our cottage is located on the outskirts, more removed from town. There is a small town square with several shops and restaurants. I decided that would be the best place to start. It was about three-quarters of a mile from the cottage, so I decided a nice jog was the way to go. I wanted to fly, but I didn't know what the Muggles would think if they saw an owl flying into town in the morning.<p>

As I jogged along, I passed several interesting houses. Our closest neighbor was a good ways away, and had a very mysterious looking property. All I could see was a large iron gate with an ornate pattern, and I could have sworn I heard peacocks. The people who live there must be crazy, or rich, or both. I then passed a few small neighborhoods with friendly, average looking houses. Then I rounded the corner to see the town square in the distance. The first thing I noticed was a nicely sized library, and I immediately knew I'd be spending quite a lot of time here. I walked in and began looking around. I had never been in a Muggle library before. I began wondering through the section labeled fiction. Several books sought my attention. Muggle authors had such interesting titles, and I couldn't wait to read as many as I could. I walked around the corner to examine the next shelf when I collided with another person, knocking both of our books onto the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I cried, bending down to pick up the fallen books.

"Oh, it's alright," the girl said with a smile. She wad pretty blond hair that was about shoulder length and chocolate brown eyes. She looked to be about my age, too. "I'm Tara, by the way."

"Emily," I said, shaking her outstretched hand.

"Are you new here? Dorenshire is a pretty small town, and I know just about everyone in it."

"Um, ya. My godfather and I just moved into the cottage on the other side of town."

"Oh, cool! I always loved that little place. It's not too far from my house either! Have you had time to check out the town much?"

"Nope, this was the first place I came to."

"Well, by all means, let me show you around a little. Just let me find my friend... Drake?" she called out scanning the rows of books for her companion. "I've got someone I'd like you to meet!"

"Coming!" a voice shouted from a few rows away.

"What is it, Tara?"

"Drake, this is Emily, my new friend.

"Malfoy?" I asked in shock. What in the name of Merlin was _he_ doing here?

"Potter? What are you doing here?" He asked, clearly as shocked as I am.

"You two already know each other?" Tara asked, surprised as well.

"Ya, we go to school together," I said, still staring at Draco.

"Oh! So that means you're a witch?" Tara asked enthusiastically.

"Tara! Keep it down! We're in the library! The _Muggle_ library!" Malfoy hissed, embarrassed by his friend's behavior.

"Sorry! I forgot," she whispered back. "Let's go walk around so I can ask more questions."

We checked out our books, then headed out into the main square.

"So," Tara started, "Are you in the same year?"

"No, I'm a second year—no third year now, making him a fourth year, but I do take fourth year Transfiguration with him."

"Wow, you must be really smart! Are you in the same house, too?"

"No," Malfoy replied curtly, no comfortable with the situation. "She's a Gryffindor."

"Oh, I see. That's why you two don't like each other, cause you're a Slytherin and she's a Gryffindor."

"That and she's a Potter," "That and he's a Malfoy," we said at the same time. We just started at each other, a look of loathing on our faces.

"What do you mean 'she's a Potter'?" Tara asked.

"Saint Harry _Bloody _Potter is her brother," Draco replied, a hateful smirk on his face.

"And he's a pompous, stuck up, rude prat!" I half yelled, irritated. Leave it to Malfoy to turn up and ruin my perfectly good day.

"Well, I'm sure we can all get along for the summer... put our differences behind us..." Tara said, trying to defuse the building tension.

"Fat chance," Malfoy spat. "No way am I going to be friends with an annoying, know-it-all blood traitor-"

"Arrogant, snotty ferret-"

"Like her!" "Like him!" we both yelled, faces flushed with emotion.

"Hey!" Tara yelled, her hair turning a violent shade of red. "Cut it out!" We both stared at her, shocked at her outburst and her sudden hair change. _She must be a Metamorphagus, _I thought to myself. "Look here, Draco. I like Emily. So you're going to get over that fact that the you don't like her and become a little more friendly, otherwise I'll just hang out with her. STOP BEING A GIT!"Malfoy seemed to cringe at her anger. "And that goes for you, too, Emily," she said, rounding on me. "I won't take any of this Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalry crap. Just learn to be friends! You're not at school, so it doesn't matter! Sorry I yelled; I just think this whole fighting thing is ridiculous and childish."

The clock in the middle of the town stuck twelve. "You want to get some lunch?" Tara asked, her anger dissipating and her hair changing back to its normal blond.

"Sure," I said, not wanting her to get mad again. "Where's the best place to go?"

"Benny's Diner," both Tara and Draco said together.

"To Benny's it is!" I said, turning toward my left and marching down the sidewalk. I spun around when I heard laughter behind me.

"Uh, Potter?" Draco said, his trademark smirk plastered on his face. "Benny's is this way."

"Oh," I said, a little embarrassed. We walked to the diner together, laughing all the way.

**AN: Two chapters in two days! This is my way of making up for the several weeks it took to put up the last chapter. You all should be so happy with me that you REVIEW! Thanks :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise (as much as I wish I did). I am merely letting my imagination run wild in a forest of ideas planted by J. K. Rowling.

**AN: Two chapters in_ one day? _I must be crazy! (Or just on a writing spree!) Hope you all enjoy it and remember to REVIEW! I love feedback, both positive and negative! **

Chapter 11

If you would have told me that I would become friends with Draco Malfoy over the summer, I would have laughed in your face, but that is indeed exactly what happened. Tara and I became fast friends. We could not be more opposite, though. She was loud and crazy, I was quiet and sarcastic. She was bouncy and easy to talk to, I was awkward and shy. Everyone liked her, everyone saw me as either a know-it-all or Harry Potter's sister. I was stubborn and headstrong, she was a peacemaker. But somehow we managed to be perfect for each other.

Draco, on the other hand, well, it took a little longer to befriend him. A lot of it was Tara's doing. She simply refused to hang out with us unless it was both of us together, so we had to get used to each other. That and the Incident.

I only tolerated Draco until about two weeks ago. We were playing in the creek behind the cottage. Tara had ran up inside, having won the first shower to wash off all the mud from the water, leaving Draco and I standing awkwardly in the murky water. I randomly decided to break the awkward monotony, and so I thrust my hand unto the creek, grabbed a handful of mud, and threw it at him. It hit his back with a wet thud. He turned around his face holding its usual smirk.

"Oh no you didn't, Potter," he grabbed mud, and flung it at me, hitting me square in the face. I screamed as the muddy liquid seeped into my hair and shirt. I quickly rubbed it out of my eyes before splashing as much water as I could in his direction. This soon turned into a full on water fight. We were laughing, throwing mud and water everywhere. He then feel on top of me, pulling me under the water.

He bounced right back up, expecting me to be right behind him, but somehow my foot had been caught on a reed at the bottom and I couldn't reach the surface. I pulled as hard as I could, but my foot wasn't going anywhere. I tried to flail my arms or something to get his attention, but into my hands breached the surface. I felt myself slowly starting to slip as the lack of oxygen pushed me closer and closer to unconsciousness. But then out of nowhere, a pair of strong arms, grasped my torso and freed my foot, pulling back up to the air. Draco had saved me from drowning.

From that point on, we decided that the other person wasn't all that bad, and that we could become friends. It wasn't as easy as it was with Tara—we still had our disagreements and differences, but we put them aside enough to become good friends.

Now we were sitting in my backyard, looking up at the sky, laughing as Tara told us about something her little sister Madeline had done the day before. We were so busy laughing and being silly that I didn't even notice Hedwig, Harry's owl, flying towards me.

"Hey!" Draco said, being the first to notice the large bird. "Isn't that Potter's owl?"

"Hedwig!" I cried, thrilled to finally have a reply from Harry. I wrote every couple of days, but his replies were short and far apart.

"What is it?" Tara asked, sitting up.

"A letter from Harry," I said, scanning it quickly. It basically said that he was doing OK, but hated being with the Dursleys and couldn't wait to get out of there.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He's OK, I guess. He's not much for writing, never really gives a detailed answer, just that he's alright and that he hates my aunt and uncle. They must be really horrible for him to say such mean things towards them. Harry is usually a pretty kind person, even if he doesn't really like them."

"Well, being called a freak and being ignored all summer must be a real change from all the attention he gets from his adoring fans at school."

"Draco, you know it isn't like that. He hates attention. He told me his deepest wish, besides having our parents back, would be to _not _be famous, just a normal kid going to Hogwarts. Don't be so hard on him," I scolded. Sometimes all of Draco's digs on Harry got a little old.

"Sorry, Emily. I shouldn't be so rude—I mean he _is_ your brother."

"I forgive you, Draco, I just don't know what to do! I want to help him, but I don't know how."

"Oh! I just had an idea!" Tara said, looking excited.

"Uh oh, Tara's been thinking... watch out!" Draco said with a laugh.

"Oh shut up! Anywho, you could always give him a visit! I mean, they're your aunt and uncle, too. Have you ever even met them?"

"No, now that I think about it, I haven't. That's brilliant, Tara! Thank you!" I said, beaming at my friend."

"Now, hold up a minute," Draco said, not as thrilled as Tara and I. "You can tell by Harry's letters that these people are horrible. Why would you _want_ to go visit them?"

"If Harry can survive over 10 years of living with them, then I'm sure I could handle a few days. Besides, they are my only blood relatives. I'd like to at least meet them once."

"Do they even know you exist?" Draco asked again.

He brought up a good point. Up until the end of the school year, I didn't know about Harry being my brother. If he hates the Dursleys so much, I can't imagine why he would tell them about me.

"So what if they don't?" Tara asked. "It'll be a nice, family-bonding surprise!" We all started laughing at her ridiculous idea that this would somehow bring the family 'closer together'.

"You know, I think I will visit him. I mean, how bad can it be?"

* * *

><p><em>My Dear Sister, <em>

_ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? No way are you coming here! I know you think you're doing me a favor and bringing me company, but please don't go to the trouble of coming all the way to Surrey. Stay in your little village with your friends. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are vile people and I'd rather you not have to go through the hatred they will give you if you come here. I only have to say here until August. That's only in about three weeks. I can survive til then. Emily, I love the thought of you wanting to help me, but don't come. I'll be fine here for now. _

_Hope to see you soon, _

_Harry_

_Dear Harry, _

_Too bad. I'm coming anyway. And don't be selfish—it isn't all for you. I _want_ to meet them. They are our only living relatives, and I want to meet the, not matter how bad they are. And seeing you would be nice as well. I'll come in on Sunday at two. Please tell them before I arrive. I'd rather my arrival not be a complete surprise. I'll stay for between five days and a week, depending on how it goes. _

_See you soon! _

_Love, _

_Your Little Sister Emily_

_P.S. Tara says "Hi". I'm sorry I couldn't coax a greeting out of Draco, but I don't think you mind. _

* * *

><p>Sunday came all too soon. Remus wasn't very keen on me going either, but I wanted to so badly. I wanted to know if Aunt Petunia looked at all like my mother, or if Dudley resembled us at all. I wanted Aunt Petunia to tell me stories about my mother, about how wonderful she was, but I couldn't get my hopes up. If everything Harry said was true, it may not be as pleasant a visit as I hoped. Tara and Draco came over to help me pack. I decided it would be best to take the Knight Bus. It was the fastest way that would be the least unlikely in case any Muggles happened to see, but that was very rare. I said goodbye to my friends and godfather and stuck out my wand arm. The bright purple bus materialized in front of me. And I climbed on, ready to embark on my mission to meet the rest of my family.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**AN: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I got two reviews :) Thank you so much highlander348 and kindleflame5! You are the first reviewers that I didn't already know personally :) Your suggestions meant a lot and will be taken into consideration. Thanks guys! As for the rest of you.. Please follow their wonderful example and tell me what you think! **

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise (as much as I wish I did). I am merely letting my imagination run wild in a forest of ideas planted by J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 12

Let's just say, the Knight bus is my _least_ favorite way of traveling. I mean, Remus said it wouldn't pleasant, but that was the craziest ride I'd ever had! With my stomach rather unsettled, I stepped off the bus, looking about me to see a street of perfectly uniform houses: perfectly manicured green lawns, all of the houses looking exactly the same, each with a shining, polished car in the driveway and flowering bushes lining the pathway to the front door. It was very... stereotypical, average, nothing at all different. It immediately gave my a weird taste in my mouth, as if everything was perfect and pristine on the outside, but stern and controlling on the inside.

I walked down the street called Privet Drive until I reached Number Four. It looked exactly the same as every other house on the block, yet I could sense my brother inside, waiting for me._ I really hope he told them_, I thought as I walked up the sidewalk and knocked three times on the front door.

The door opened to reveal a short, wide man with blond hair, now turned gray, and a thin mustache. He had small buggy eyes and almost no neck. His already tiny eyes squinted even smaller as they scrutinized me.

"Who the _bloody hell_ are you?" he asked, clearly now pleased with my presence on his doorstep.

"Hello Uncle Vernon!" I said as cheerfully as I could. "I'm Emily, Emily Potter." He still looked as if he didn't know me. "You know, Harry's sister? He told you I was coming to visit, right?" If he didn't tell them...

"BOY!" He bellowed rudely in my ear. I looked over his massive shoulder to see Harry bolt down the stairs toward me. I looked happy for a moment until I realized what Uncle Vernon had called him. My happiness vanished and irritation set in. No one addresses my brother in such a way and gets away with it.

"He has a name, you know. It's _Harry_." Uncle Vernon sent me an icy glare.

"Excuse us for just a moment," He said, a fake smile plastered on his face.

Although I couldn't see what was going on inside the house, I could see it in my mind. I could feel Harry's anger at Uncle Vernon flaring up, but completely hidden from the wide older man. A moment later, Uncle Vernon opened the door again, his annoying excuse for a smile still on his overly large face.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you'll have to leave," He said.

"Leave? No, I'm _not _ leaving until I see my brother. HARRY!" I called into the house, my anger now surging through my veins like a volcano waiting to erupt.

He stepped onto the porch to give me a hug, but recoiled when he saw my angry expression.

"Harry," I said, dangerously calm. "You better have a very good reason why Uncle Vernon won't let me into the house, or I may just have to hex you," I added with a smile. "You did tell him I was coming, didn't you?"

"Of course I did!" Harry said, surprised. "Why don't you let her in?" He looked back at Uncle Vernon, whose smaller eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

"Because," he said in a strained voice. "I don't want any more _freaks_ under this roof! Now shoo!"

That was it. I could no longer hold it in. Not only did he call us freaks, but he told me to shoo! As a bird Animagus, I take real offense to that. I could tell Harry knew I was about to blow by his instinctive step backwards.

"_WHAT_ DID YOU CALL US? _FREAKS? _I DON'T THINK SO! NO ONE CALLS ME THAT AND LIVES TO TALK ABOUT IT! I'VE HEARD ABOUT WHAT YOU DO TO HARRY! YOU'RE A HORRID, UGLY, FAT OLD MUGGLE! MOST WIZARDS ARE _HONORED _TO BE IN HIS PRESENCE, YET YOU TREAT HIM LIKE SCUM BENEATH YOUR FEET! WHAT IS _WRONG _ WITH YOU? HAVE YOU NO RESPECT AT ALL?"

"Emily, please calm down. It's really not a big deal. I'm used to it now," Harry said, trying to get me to stop, but he only made it worse. By now, a few neighbors had stepped out of their perfect houses to see what all the abnormal noise was. Uncle Vernon was clearly shocked at my response, but I didn't care. The more people who saw his vileness, the better.

"HE'S _USED_ TO IT? DO YOU CALL HIM THAT A LOT? YOU DIDN'T EVEN USE HIS NAME! UGH, YOU. MAKE. ME. _SICK!" _I bellowed. Behind me, the lantern hanging above the porch exploded. Uncle Vernon grabbed me roughly by the shoulder and pulled me into his house.

"You're making a scene!" he whispered, his jiggly face now purple with embarrassment.

"I don't _care_ if I'm making a scene!" I hissed. "Your treatment of my family is unacceptable and I'm not leaving until it is."

"Vernon? What was all that shouting? Who's there?" A tall woman I assumed to be Aunt Petunia rounded the corner from the kitchen. She was the exact opposite of her husband: tall, lean, dark wavy hair piled on top of her head. She had a rather long neck and a somewhat pinched nose. She wore a flowery dress with a light green apron over it, as if she had been baking something just before. She stopped abruptly upon seeing me. I suppose it was because I look like my mother, of so I've been told. Though I've only seen pictures, I can see the resemblance. My hair is a much darker shade of brownish-red, but we have the same bright green eyes.

"Aunt Petunia?" I said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Emily? What on earth are you doing here?"

"You know her?" Uncle Vernon asked, shocked.

"Of course I know her. My perfect little brat of a sister has another child and you think I wouldn't know about it? They wanted her to live here as well, but I said no. One Potter was one too many!"

"How dare you talk about my mother that way!" I said, mad at my own aunt's rudeness. "Now, do you have a room in which I might stay, or do I have to sleep on the floor?" I asked Uncle Vernon. He looked at Aunt Petunia, apparently at a loss for words.

"You may stay in the guest room," she replied stiffly. "He can show you where it is."

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia," I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm, before marching upstairs, not even bothering to let Harry lead me to my room. I was too angry to care. The _nerve_ of these people! Harry ran up the stairs after me and directed me to a small guest bedroom painted in a peachy color. I threw my bags on the bed and sat down with a huff.

"Are they always so horrid?" I asked Harry. To my shock, he started laughing.

"What?" I asked, suddenly self conscious.

"Did you see the look on Uncle Vernon's face?" Harry said between gasps for air. I realized he _had_ looked rather ridiculous, and began laughing as well.

"Well," I started after I finally stopped laughing. "I've never been so angry in my life! I just couldn't believe he would do that! I guess I should probably replace the lantern I exploded, but I don't want to. It was some accidental magic, no big deal. So, what do we do now?"

"Well, I'll have to start dinner pretty soon, but we can just talk until then," harry said with a shrug.

"Start dinner?" I asked. That sentence sent off so many red flags in my head. "You make dinner for everyone? What, is Aunt Petunia incapable of simple cooking herself?"

"No, Emily. She can cook fine, but it's just something I've always had to do. Please don't make it into a bigger deal than it needs to be."

"Alright, I promise I will try to not get too angry, but I will help you make it. I'm not letting you do all the work by yourself! Whatever they make you do, I'll do it too. Besides, I have to make all the meals at home anyways. Trust me, you don't want to try Remus's cooking," I said with a chuckle. Harry looked more relieved and led me down to the kitchen.

"Oh wait," Harry said. "I have to ask her what she wants."

"Like her own little servant! This _must_ stop!" I muttered as Harry walked out of the kitchen to go find out what the 'menu' of the day was to be.

"She wants spaghetti tonight," he said.

"Oh, that's easy. Does she have all the ingredients?"

"She usually does. The big pots for the noodles are up there," he said, pointing at a cabinet above the stove. "I'll get the noodles and the other ingredients.

Soon, we had the noodles in the pot boiling and the sauce close to done. "Now, the sauce simply needs to keep a constant stir until the noodles are finished." I pointed my hand at the small pot on the stove, and the spoon continued to stir it on its own. As I went to put the flour away, some accidentally spilled and hit him in the face! I laughed as he coughed and sputtered, trying to get it out of his mouth.

"Em! What was that for?" he cried, puffs of white coming from his mouth. He quickly grabbed a handful of flour and threw it on my head. I screamed and laughed as the powdery substance covered me. We both started throwing flour all over, laughing loudly. We didn't realize the huge mess we had created until Uncle Vernon walked into the kitchen and nearly had heart failure upon seeing the entire kitchen covered in white flour.

"What the _devil _is going on here?" he shouted. Panicked, I quickly waved my hand behind me and the mess what gone.

Harry stared at me in shock. "How did you do that?" he whispered.

"I'll tell you later," I said out of the corner of my mouth. "Just pretend that nothing happened."

"What are you talking about, Uncle Vernon?" I said loudly. "There's nothing going on here. We're just minding our own business, making your spaghetti. Are you sure you're feeling alright? Maybe all your harsh, imbecilic actions are finally catching up with your small amount of brains," I said smiling. I almost couldn't keep in my laughter at his offended and confused expression, as if he knew I was insulting him but couldn't figure out what I was saying. "Go lay down," I commanded. One look at Harry's face after Uncle Vernon had left told me that I had a lot of explaining to do.

"Emily, what was that? Did you do _wandless_ magic? As in, you did magic _without a wand_?"

"Well, genius, that's generally what "wandless" means! Now, I'll explain it all later. Let's finish the spaghetti and get it served."

We served dinner together to the Dursley family. It was then that I first saw Dudley. He looked like a mini Uncle Vernon, but fatter (if that was even possible!). We quickly cleaned up the dishes before heading upstairs for bed.

"Emily, how did you do all that down there?" Harry asked once we were upstairs and out of the way.

"Harry, I know I told you I'd explain it all later, but can I tell you in the morning? I'm so tired I could fall asleep standing up." I'd forgotten how much energy wandless magic takes.

"Of course," he said, his expression softening. He gave me a huge hug and told me good night. As I turned to walk to my bedroom again, I heard Harry call out my name.

"Emily? Thanks for standing up for me like that. I've never had the courage to really tell them what I think, so thanks for that," he said, embarrassed of his cowardice and quickly taking interest in the floor.

"It's alright, Harry," I said, pulling his chin up to look me in the eye. "You're my brother whom I love very much. Why wouldn't I want to protect you?" I said with a wink. "Night, Harry. See you in the morning."

"Good night, Emily."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise (as much as I wish I did). I am merely letting my imagination run wild in a forest of ideas planted by J. K. Rowling.

**AN: Hello readers! Sory this is kinda late... But hope you enjoy! Don't forget to REVIEW! :D**

Chapter 13

In my sleep I saw a house, tall, elegant, and eerie. A house called the Riddle House. My vision was hazy, making it difficult to see. It was as if I was trying to see someone else's dream and not my own. I saw figure of an old man with a bad leg, a gardener maybe, make his way into the house, a torch in this hand. He was peeking into a large parlor with a fire ablaze. A short, stout man sat facing a large armchair, to which he seemed to be having a conversation.

"There is a little more in the bottle, My Lord, if you are hungry."

"Later," a strained, high-pitched, cold voice replied. There was certainly something not normal sitting in the other chair. "Move me closer to the fire, Wormtail," it said.

_Wormtail_, I thought with disgust. That rat-nosed traitor!

"Where is Nagini?" the cold voice said.

"I—I don't know, My Lord," Wormtail spoke nervously. "She set out to explore the house, I think..."

"You will need to milk her before we retire, Wormtail," said the high-pitched voice. "I will need feeding in the night. The journey has tired me greatly."

Then everything went fuzzy. I could vaguely still see the house and the old man, but just barely. I could here the two voices talking in the parlor room, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. It was maddening, only being about to the bits and pieces of a conversation. I heard words like "Quidditch", "Ministry", "Nagini", and something about a woman called "Bertha Jorkins." Then, I heard something that struck fear in my heart like nothing else. "Harry Potter." I concentrated on listening, straining my ears to hear what they spoke of, focusing on their distant voices.

"Nagini has interesting news, Wormtail," the strange voice said.

"In—indeed, My Lord?" said Wormtail timidly.

"Indeed, yes," it said. "According to Nagini, there is an old Muggle standing right outside this room, listening to every word we say."

I instantly froze, not knowing if it would find me as well. I feared for the old Muggle man. Those creatures had no intention of being hospitable, that much I knew.

The door flew open, and Wormtail stood, staring at the poor man.

"Invite him inside, Wormtail. Where are you manners?"

The Muggle was pulled inside and the heavy door was shut. This made it much harder to hear what was going on. I struggled to make out there words, but it was nearly impossible. Suddenly, there talking stopped and I heard the armchair being turned on the floor. There was a high-pitched cry from the cold voice, a flash of bright green light, and the Muggle was no more. I awoke with a start, panting and sweating after what I had just seen.

* * *

><p>My immediate action was to run to Harry and make sure he was alright. I'd seen what these people were capable of, and I wouldn't let it happen to him. I opened the door to Harry's room and saw that he was already awake. He jumped at the sight of me, startled by my abrupt entrance.<p>

"Are you alright?" I whispered as I ran to his bed and hugged him tightly.

"I'm..." he paused, decided what word would be best. "I'm a little shaken. I've had a rather disturbing dream."

"I did too! It was horrible! There was the old Muggle and a huge house and Wormtail and this creepy high-pitched voice and..."

"Wait—describe it again," Harry said, staring at me, bewildered.

"It started with a vision of a large house. It was called the Riddle House; I heard the old man say that. Then he—"

"—walked into the house, up the stairs and listened in on the conversation between Wormtail and the other thing?"

"But how do you know that?"

"Emily, that was _my_ dream. We had the same dream."

"That's not possible!" I cried, frustrated at the abnormality of this situation.

"Unless it was just my dream, but you saw it through me?" Harry asked, thinking out loud.

"I guess that's possible, but Merlin, that's strange! That thing was creepy!"

"I think—I think it was the voice of Voldemort," Harry said, his face growing pale.

I gasped at the use of his name "Emily, you don't need to be afraid of his name. His _name_ won't hurt you. Besides, fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself."

"Who told you that?"

"Dumbledore," he said smiling.

"So you think he's after you?"

"Well, didn't you hear what he said? 'Harry Potter is as good as mine'. Of course he's after me!" Harry stood up and began pacing.

"He said that?" I asked quietly. "Harry, I didn't hear the whole thing, just bits and pieces. Was there anything else important?"

"Not really," Harry said, sitting back down again. Down the hall, I heard a loud, grunting snore come from Uncle Vernon.

"Merlin! We've been loud! He'll wake up if he hears us!" Harry leaped of the bed to shut the door, but I silenced the room with a wave on my hand.

"All taken care of," I told him.

"How—"

"Silencing charm," I explained.

"More wandless magic? How are you doing this? You promised me an explanation."

I took a deep breath, slowly letting it out. "Alright, Harry. I'll tell you. It's not like I'll be getting anymore sleep anyway," I said lightheartedly. "But I warn you, this won't be the answer you want. It's not much of an explanation. But I'll tell you what I can."

I took a moment to collect myself again. "As you know, I began learning to harness the power of magic at a much younger age than normal. I mean, I was an Animagus at age ten, that's hardly what your average magic kid does. But there's a reason I started to do magic so early, besides the obvious one. I seemed to be good at magic the very first time I tried it. The first spell a wizard ever does, _Wingardium Leviosa,_ how many times did it take you to get it right?"

"Uh, maybe ten?" Harry replied, thinking.

"Exactly. It took you ten tries the very first time, and you're a very powerful wizard. I got it on the very first. I'm not normal that way. Anyway, the day I mastered becoming an owl, I asked Remus 'what's next?' He didn't answer me right away. Instead, he took out this extremely old, leather-bound book,turned to a spot in the middle, then said 'Wandless Magic'. I thought he was crazy. But everyday, he taught me. It actually didn't take all that long. Once you mastered doing simple spells without your wand, the others came really easily."

"Do you think you could teach me?" Harry asked, his eyes wide at the thought of him doing it as well.

"Harry, I don't think I can. Not because I don't know the theory well enough to teach you, but because I don't think everyone can do it. Whenever Remus taught me, he always had the book. Whenever I had a question on how to do it, he'd always consult the book first. It was as if he was a substitute reading off another professor's lesson plans. Never once did I see Remus do anything wandlessly. I think it's a gift, something I am able to do, but not everyone. If everyone could do it, you'd think it'd be a lot more common. There were an incredibly small amount of wizards that have been recorded with that power. I'm afraid I don't know how or why I can do it. I just can. But I know Remus knows. I know he;s not been completely honest with me. I think it's somehow connected to my _empathus_ ability and that old book. Sorry I don't have more answers, but I've told you all I know." I stared at Harry, green eyes meeting green eyes, trying to decipher what his reaction would be.

"Emily, I honestly don't know what to say to that. Do you think if we asked Remus—"

"No, Harry, he's not just going to tell us. I've tried asking before, but he never fully answers my questions. He just kind of skirts around, avoiding having to give the actual answer." I suddenly became very quiet, a terrible thought entering my mind.

"Harry?" I asked, almost in a whisper. "Do you think it's an _evil_ quality? Am _I_ evil?" Tears glistened in my eyes as I told my brother my biggest fear.

Harry then took me in his arms as I began to cry, no longer able to hold it in. He gently rocked me back and forth, whispering in my ear, "Emily, you are brave, smart, and beautiful. How could you be evil? You're special, but certainly not evil." He turned me to face him, wiping my tears with his thumb. "Besides, you're a Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake! Have you every heard of an evil _Gryffindor?_"

"Good point," I said with a chuckle. "I guess you're right. I was being silly. Thank you, Harry."

"You are so welcome. You're my precious little sister. It's my job to be there for you. What kind of brother would I be if I wasn't?"

"A rubbish one," I said, laughing. "I'm sure the vermin are up; let's go get food."

* * *

><p>It turns out, the Dursley's told us at breakfast that they'd be out for the rest of the day, so Harry and I were able to enjoy all of it together. But it didn't turn out as happy as you might think. Harry and I were sitting at the park when I first talked to Dudley. I'd seen him at dinner, but I'd never talked to him. I don't even think he knew I was his cousin.<p>

"Hey Potter! Get any letters from your freak little friends? Oh, wait! Of course you haven't! Your friends don't care!" Dudley called out as he walked toward us, laughing all the way.

My anger immediately began to boil. Harry rested a hand on my leg as if to say 'Don't. Ignore him'.

"Potter, whose this?" Dudley said, pointing at me. "You're girlfriend? Babe, if you ever want a _real_ man, you know where to find me," he said with a smirk.

I was appalled. Did my cousin just try to _hit on me? _

"Ugh! I'd rather date a squid! Though, by the looks of you, I imagine it wouldn't be much different," I said returning his smirk with one of my own.

"You better take that back if you know what's good for you, Babe," he said, voice ow and angry.

I slowly stood up, took my wand out of my pocket and began twirling it between my fingers. "Oh, really? Dudley, you ought to know better than to hit on your own _cousin," _I almost laughed at his shocked expression. "Ya, that's right. Harry's my _brother_!" I slapped him across the face. "You mess with him, you'll answer to me." If looks could kill, my glare would have murdered him at least 12 times. "Now get lost!" I shouted, watching his whimpering form wattle away. Let's just say, he left uys alone for the remainder of my stay.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise (as much as I wish I did). I am merely letting my imagination run wild in a forest of ideas planted by J. K. Rowling.

**AN: Hey readers! Sorry this is later than usual...but hope you like it! Tell me what you think! Suggestions, criticism, and praise is greatly appreciated :)**

Chapter 14

I woke up at six o'clock the next morning, just like always. I've been an early riser for as long as I can remember. I decided that instead of waking up Harry by pouncing on his bed and spraying his face with water (Oh, his face would be _priceless!_), I would go downstairs and make a cup of tea. I set the kettle on to boil and summoned some tea bags from the cupboard, humming a little tune as I went about.

"Ahem," voice said behind me, almost making me still the boiling teacup I had just poured. I spun around to see Aunt Petunia sitting at the table, her flowery nightgown on and her hair up in rollers.

"You're up rather early," she stated.

"Yes, well, I always get up this early," I said awkwardly, not really sure what to make of Aunt Petunia's sporadic civility.

"Your mother was, too," she said in an almost whisper.

"Do you miss her, my mother?" I asked, sitting at the table and handing her a cup.

"Yes," was all Aunt Petunia said.

"People say I look like her. Is that true?"

Aunt Petunia glanced up at me, tears just barely in her eyes. She looked at my 5'2'' appearance, my red-brown, wavy hair. She looked at my face, dotted with freckles, my bright green eyes staring into her brown ones.

"Very much so," she said so quietly I could just make out the words. Then she stood up and walked away, teacup in hand.

My mind raced with unanswered questions. Why was Aunt Petunia so randomly civil? How much alike were my mother and I? Would she tell me more about my mum if I asked, or would she shut down and walk away? What made her so vulnerable today?

Only one thing comforted me. At least she cared. At least she showed some sort of emotion, some small connection to Mum. It was nice to see she wasn't always the cold-hearted hag I believed her to be.

Sitting at the table, I pulled out my sketchbook from my robe pocket. Drawing was something I used to relieve stress, something I could pour all my confused emotions and unanswered questions into. Painting worked even better. It calmed me, took me to a world of color and beauty, not pain, confusion, and heartache. I flipped through the well-worn pages full of flowers, trees, birds, and people all depicted in charcoal. I opened the back cover of my book, gazing at the pictures I had taped there. One was Remus and I on my tenth birthday, when he gave me the book as my present. Another was of eight-year-old Ginny and I laughing hysterically, covered from head to toe in mud. One showed my newer friends Tara and Draco, sitting with me under our favorite tree, smiling with our arms around each other, Draco intentionally pinching my side. One showed Harry and I standing together by the Black Lake, my slightly taller self ruffling his untidy black hair, a silly grin plastered on both of our faces.

The last picture, the one I really came to see, was one of my parents, smiling and dancing by a street pole, looking so happy, so in love. My mum had a green scarf on that matched her eyes, which twinkled as James spun her around. Her hair was redder than mine, but our faces were so similar. Dad, on the other hand, looked so much like Harry, the untidy hair, circular glasses, sparkling smile. I slid the picture out of it's place among the others, opened to a clean page, and began to draw.

* * *

><p>By the time the Dursleys and Harry came down for breakfast, everything had changed. Aunt Petunia was her cold, ignoring self again, Dudley was stuffing his face like normal, no longer flinching when he saw me, just ignoring me again. Harry seemed happy to see me, of course.<p>

"Oi, listen up!" Uncle Vernon commanded, looking at Harry and I. "Petunia, Dudley, and I are going to be out today. There is to be no..._funny business_ while we are away. Understood?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry replied in a monotone voice, not really paying attention.

"Of course, Uncle Vermin," I replied sweetly. Uncle Vernon stared at me, his face turning purple and his non-existent neck disappearing even more. He narrowed his beady eyes, but did nothing else, as if he wasn't sure exactly what I had just said. Harry caught it, though, and sent a smirk in my direction.

As soon as the Dursleys left, we began planning how to spend our relative-free day. I was tidying the guest room while Harry lie sprawled out on my bed, brainstorming ideas.

"Harry, to you have a place where I could but my traveling trunk and my shoes?" I asked, holding the items in my hand.

"Sure, you can put them under the stairs. I'll help you carry them," he replied, picking up the trunk and heading downstairs.

"Blimey, I forgot how small it is!" Harry remarked as he stuffed my things inside.

"It's a cupboard, Harry, they're always small..."confusion set in at Harry's odd comment.

"Well, ya, but... never mind," he replied quickly.

"Harry... what are you hiding?"

"Nothing, Em! I'm not hiding anything! Just didn't realize the cupboard was that small, that's all. Give me a break!" He said all in one breath.

"Harry, I hate to break it to you, but you are the worst liar in the entire world. Now, I'd like to know why you have such random interest in this cupboard under the stairs."

"Honestly, Em, I'd rather not talk about it. It's not the best experience to share," he said, not meeting me eyes.

"Harry, I'm not trying to pressure you into telling me things you're not ready to, but I hardly know anything about you from before last year. I feel a need to know."

"Fine. I'll tell you, but promise you won't freak out, otherwise I'll stop. I hate it when people freak out over me. I don't want your pity or revenge, but if you want to know, I'll tell you. I used to sleep there."

"I'm sorry, I think I must have heard you wrong. Did you just say you used to _sleep down there?"_

"Yes..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU USED TO SLEEP DOWN THERE' ? THAT'S CRAZY! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY MADE YOU SLEEP _IN A CUPBOARD!_ I SWEAR THAT'S ABUSE! DOES DUMBLEDORE KNOW? I AM WIRITNG TO HIM _RIGHT NOW!_ YOU WILL NEVER LIVE WITH THESE BARBARIC PEOPLE AGAIN! I—"

"EMILY!" Harry yelled at me. "What happened to _not freaking out?_"

"Merlin, Harry, I'm sorry, it's just—I feel horrid, you know? Why did they give you a new room now?"

"Because I threatened them with Sirius," Harry said with a smirk.

"Yes, the power of the godfather..."

"Why do you live with these people in the first place? Why couldn't you live with Remus and I? You'd be safer. We would have to make you learn to be an Animagus, but it's not that hard, and you're smart. Why here?"

Harry's brow furrowed at my many questions. "Em, there is no short answer to that. It's a rather long and complicated story."

"Harry, we have all day," I said with a smile.

So, he told me everything. He told me about how Mum's sacrifice made him safe, why he had to live with the Dursleys, how he met Hermione and Ron, how he battled Lord Voldemort (twice! I about flipped out when he told me about that. My brother is crazy!), and many other things along the way. We didn't even realize how long we'd been talking til the clock in the hall chimed one o'clock.

Three owls came flying in, two for me and one for Harry. A large, black owl gave me two letters, one short one from Draco and a rather long, detailed one from Tara. She talked about what they did each day, how excited she was to get to go to Hogwarts, the many stupid things Draco did, and how much she missed me. The other owl contained a letter from Remus, asking about my well-being and how bad the Dursleys were. I glanced up at Harry after reading my letters to see him grinning like crazy as he finished reading his.

"What?" I asked at his joyful expression.

"Ron's dad got tickets to the World Cup and they've invited us!"

"No way! The Quidditch World Cup? That's awesome! Will the Dursleys let you go?"

"I'll make them say yes," he said with a smirk. "Ron said his dad would come pick us up tomorrow."

"But the cup isn't until Saturday, why would he need to pick us up om Thursday?"

"It's because of the nice seats we have. Oh I can't wait!"

"Me, too! I'll have to write back Tara and Draco and see if they're going," I said, scrounging Harry's desk for a quill and some spare parchment.

"Who?" Harry asked, grabbing my supplies for me. Immediately, I became nervous, my face flushing. I hadn't told Harry about my other friends. I knew he'd be fine with Tara, but Draco? They were arch enemies! This will be fun to explain, I thought, groaning.

"My friends back home. They live in my town, very close by. We've become really close over the summer," I said, trying to avoid announcing I was friends with Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, cool! Do they go to Hogwarts? I'd love to meet them!" Harry said enthusiastically.

"One does, and the other is transferring this year."

"That's nice. I didn't know Hogwarts accepted transfer students."

"They don't normally, but I have a feeling her's is a rather special case. She hasn't said much about it though, other than that she's super excited."

"Who's the one that already goes to Hogwarts? Maybe I know him."

"Oh, I don't think you do. And even if you did, trust me, you wouldn't like him." Merlin, Harry was persistent. At this rate, he'll never leave me alone about it until I tell him!

"C'mon, Em! Just tell me who it is. Even if I don't especially like them, I'll respect them since they're your friend. They can't be that bad. Who is it?"

If only you knew, I thought. You would not have just said that. "Draco Malfoy..." I muttered.

"Who? Sorry I couldn't hear you," he said, smirking.

"DRACO MALFOY!" I bellowed.

"_What?_" Harry asked. I could see, and feel, his emotions changing. First shock, then anger, confusion, more anger, and finally confusion.

"But... why? He's horrid!"

"Oh, not really! He only acts like that because his father forces him to."

"His father doesn't go to Hogwarts with him. He could choose to be nice there if he wanted to," Harry said defiantly.

"You think his father wouldn't find out? Those Slytherin friends of his would rat his out in a heartbeat! And it's partly him. He is incredibly sarcastic and rather hates your guts, but other than that, he's a swell friend," I said, trying to predict Harry's reaction. What he did surprised me, though.

"Alright," he said. "If he's good to you, I won't argue. I'll take your word for it. But _don't _make me get all chummy with him. Sorry, that's just not happening," Harry scowled.

"Oh, thank you, Harry!" I hugged him tightly, taking him by surprise. "Thank you for understanding."

"Of course," he smiled. "Wait 'til _Ron_ hears about this..." he muttered as he followed his younger sister downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't forget review... The more you review, the faster I update!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise (as much as I wish I did). I am merely letting my imagination run wild in a forest of ideas planted by J. K. Rowling.

**AN: Hello Readers! Sorry this is a little late, but i hope you like it! Don't forget to reivew and THANK YOU so much to those of you who do! **

Chapter 15

The morning the Weasleys came was a... stressful one, to say the least. The Dursleys hadn't been too thrilled about us going, but when I reminded them that it meant getting rid of us early, they reconsidered. Then, when Mr. Weasley came to get us... boy, that was _great._ People were getting stuck in fireplaces, plates were thrown and smashed, Dudley's _tongue_ almost exploded, but somehow we all escaped alive. But ever since that day, I questioned Uncle Vernon's sanity.

Harry and I didn't really show our excitement until we were safely away from the Dursleys. Harry let a whoop when we landed in the Weasley's living room. We were soon assaulted by a massive number of 'hello's, hugs, and 'how are you's. Surprisingly, Fred came up and hugged me out of the blue. I hugged him back, unsure how to respond to the random display of affection.

"How bad was it?" he asked after we embraced, a lopsided smirk on his freckled face.

"Well, after I yelled at Uncle Vernon on the front porch, broke his lantern, had a flour fight, had tea with Aunt Petunia, had Dudley hit on me, and found out that Harry used to sleep _in a cupboard, _ it was fine."

"Ah, bet that was fun to explain, huh Harry?" The raven-haired boy gave an exasperated look before following Ron and Hermione upstairs.

Fred turned back to me. "Did you say Dudley _hit on you_? That's gotta be awkward coming from the whale child himself. Hey, did you like what we did to his tongue? Here, I gotta show you what we've been developing. Got the idea from you, actually." He grabbed my arm and led me the many stairs until we reached his bedroom.

I had never actually been inside it, but it was pleasant. Two twin beds were set up on either side of the room, one having a green blanket, the other dark blue, with a small circular rug in between them. The walls were covered with posters of the Weird Sisters and various Quidditch teams. A small desk faced the window, completely covered in papers with scratched out formulas, charts of ingredients, and other notes. In the corner, a large cauldron sat crowded by different bags of odd looking substances, and an interesting smell lingered by the experiments.

"Sorry 'bout the smell," Fred said climbing over a box of papers to grab whatever he was going to show me. I took a seat on his green bed, looking over as he rummaged through the many objects in the corner. "We had a Snackbox go bad."

"Excuse me, a what?"

"A Skiving Snackbox, our latest development. They're sweets that make you sick, you know, so you can skip classes and what not. Eat the orange half, and you might get a sudden fever, break out in boils, or toss your lunch. Then once you're safely out of class, pop in the purple half and you're back to normal!"

"That's brilliant! I love the idea. How did this come from me?"

"Oh, just something you said in passing last year. You remember that day you had a big History of Magic exam right after lunch. You said you wished you could magically get sick so you wouldn't have to take it. At the time, I just laughed it off, but then I got to thinking. What if you _could_ magically get sick? So, I talked the idea over with George, got some ingredients, and Skiving Snackboxes were born! We were thinking we would start selling them at Hogwarts by Christmas."

"Fred, that's perfect! How much do you think you'll charge?" I had always been a supporter of Fred and George's pranks and often gave them great new ideas. You'd think I'd be rather innocent when it comes to such things, but there's a reason why they always say to watch the quiet ones.

"Oh, just a few Sickles, nothing too much. Right now, we've perfected Fever Fudge and Puking Pastilles. The one you saw us try on your dear cousin was called Ton-Tongue Toffee. Still working out the kinks in that one, though. He was our first human trial and I must say, it worked brilliantly."

"It was great! The look on his face, priceless! Thanks for showing me," I said smiling at him. As I looked into his sparkling brown eyes, I felt this weird sort of tingling on my cheeks, then I realized I was blushing. I quickly looked down, hoping he didn't notice.

"TIME FOR DINNER!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang through the house, causing us both to jump. I was thankful for the timing, though. She saved me before it got overly awkward in there.

* * *

><p>I never want to get up that early again. We left the Burrow at two o'clock in the morning! We took a portkey with a man named Amos Diggory. He was very nice and, according to Ginny, had a <em>very<em> nice son, Cedric. He was too old for the both of us, though. He was a seventh year Hufflepuff and the Captain of his House Quidditch team. Traveling by portkey is much harder than I thought. I ended up in a heap on the ground, Ron and George on top of him, Ginny's foot in my face, and on top of Harry and Fred!

Once we got sorted out, we headed to our tent, which by the looks of it is tiny, but it's really a lot bigger on the inside. It had three rooms: a kitchen with a large table and some other chairs about it, a girl's bedroom, and a boy's bedroom. I looked for Draco and Tara, who was supposedly with the Malfoys, as we walked to the stadium, but didn't see them. Ginny had bought a large green hat that sang the national anthem to support Ireland. The twins, Harry, and Ron also bought gear for Ireland, but Ron grabbed a Victor Krum of Bulgaria figure. I simply grabbed a pair of omnioculars, not really caring about the teams.

We climbed up stair after stair after stair til we almost reached the top. As we turned to go up the last flight, I heard a sneer from behind us. I quickly turned to see Lucius Malfoy, a haughty look on his sharp face, Draco standing at his side, but slightly behind him.

"Good lord, Arthur," Mr. Malfoy said softly, a taunting look on his face. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

My mouth hung open, shocked. How could he say such a thing? I was about to retort back when I caught Draco's eye. Although his face held a sneer that resembled his fathers, his eyes gave away his true feelings. He looked at me intently, trying to tell my with his eyes that he didn't really mean it. I got the message, but that didn't pardon him completely. No one speaks badly of my friends and gets away with it. I took a step toward Draco while his dad and Mr. Weasley discussed something to themselves.

"That your mum?" I asked him, motioning to where Mrs. Malfoy and Tara were sitting, talking to some other high society women. "She looks like she has a bad smell under her nose. Is that cause she's stuck with you?" I asked sweetly but with a nasty undertone. Draco's eyes widened and I could sense his anger flaring up.

"Well if it isn't little Miss Perfect Potter, along with the Blood Traitor Weasel, The Saint, _and_ The Mudblood!" he spat. I saw Hermione shrink back a little at the sound of such a foul name. I would have hexed him if it weren't for Harry stopping my arm. Mr. Malfoy turned back to Draco, motioning him to come.

"Come, Draco, let's go sit. I feel this air is no longer sanitary," he snickered as he took one for sweeping glance at us. I was astonished at how rude they had been! Yes, Draco is my friend and all, and I did insult his mum, but _still! _ He was horrid!

We reached our seats, and I looked out at the huge pitch, the stadium seats packed and the players warming up. No matter what the nasty Malfoys said, nothing could spoil a game like this.

* * *

><p>We left the stadium together laughing and talking animatedly about the game. Harry was arguing something with Ginny and Fred while Ron oogled at the large pile of Galleons in George's hands from all of their gambling. Hermione and I walked a little behind they group, having less to add to their avid conversations.<p>

"So are you excited to go back to Hogwarts soon?" she asked me, as we passed a group of Irish fans, bodies painted completely green, drunkenly singing Ireland's national anthem. I laughed as one of them tripped over his own feet, toppling into the others and sending them down like dominoes.

"Of course! One of my best friends, Tara, is transferring this year and I'm so excited! She was home schooled before," I explained. "I'm a little wary of Fourth Year Transfiguration, but you don't think it will be too difficult, do you?"

"Well, I finished reading through the curriculum a few days ago, and it didn't seem to bad. You've certainly done harder," she said with a wink. This is what I love about Hermione. You can discuss school without looking like nerds.

Mr. Weasley made us go right to bed when we reached the tent, even though it was only eight o'clock, but he said we'd have another early start tomorrow to catch our portkey back. What is up with these wizards and getting up at such early times?

I went to bed quickly, but it was a restless sleep. I kept tossing and turning, having the strangest feeling. Something just didn't feel right. I could sense this weird sort of happiness, but not the normal, cheerful stuff, like a_ sick _sort of happiness. I was about to go wake up Harry and tell him about it when I heard a scream outside and Mr. Weasley shaking my shoulder.

"Everyone get up!" he shouted. I could hear the moans of the newly awakened friends as they sat up in their beds.

"There is trouble outside! Bill, Charlie, Percy, and I have to help the Ministry! Everyone else, get to the woods and _stick together!_" He shouted once more before leaving the tent with the oldest Weasley boys.

I jumped out of bed, grabbed my wand, and rushed out of the tent to see what was the matter. What I saw made my knees go weak. Dark wizards in black cloaks and silver masks had Muggles suspended in mid-air. A little boy was spinning like a top, round and round, while an older woman had her dress over turned, hanging upside down in only her top and knickers. I felt Harry touch my arm and lead me away from the horrid scene. We ran through the throngs of people trying to get away, pushing between tents and other fans. I latched myself to Harry's hand, not wanting to lose him in all the people. Eventually, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I made it to the woods, but the others had gotten separated. WE continued to press on until we reached a clearing and stopped to catch our breaths. As we began to slow from our previous quickened pace, Ron tripped on a tree root and feel on his face.

"Ron, what happened?" Hermione asked, lighting the tip of her wand to help him up.

"Tripped," he muttered, his face visible red in her wand light.

"Well, with feet the size of his, it's hard not to," I voice sneered from the other side of the tree. I spun around quickly, wand lit, to see the face of Draco Malfoy, leaning against a nearby oak, chuckling softly.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised to see him, forgetting the fact that I was still mad at what he had said earlier.

"Just staying away from the ruckus. You better get going, though. Would want to be spotted by that lot if I were you."

"Oh shove off, Malfoy," Ron spat. He turned to leave, Harry and Hermione following him, but I wasn't done with Draco.

"Drake, where's Tara? Is she okay? She did come with you, right?"

As if on cue, Tara came out from some bushes looking quite tangled and dirty.

"Oh, I've finally found you!" she said panting. "I thought I'd gotten lost! Oh! Emily!" She ran get gave me a huge hug. I heard a 'What the—' from Ron as I hugged her back, smiling. It felt so good to see my friend.

"Hey Tara! Here, come with us. We've got to get away from the mess over there and I fear the are heading this way. By the way, this is Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and my brother Harry. Everyone, this is my best friend Tara Finley."

"Alright, c'mon let's go," Tara said, grabbing my arm as Ron led they way. "C'mon, Drake."

"What? I'm not going with _them! _It's Scarhead, Weasel, and the Bookworm. No way!"

"Fine, then,"she spat. "Stay here and get attacked. See if I care!"

"Fine," I heard him mutter.

We were about to walk away when Harry exclaimed, "I've dropped my wand!" I was about to scold him when another voice cried out.

"_MORSMORDRE!" _A bright green beam of light shot into the sky, creating an eery skull figure with a snake slithering through its mouth.

"Merlin's Beard!"Ron exclaimed.

"What is that?" I cried, pointing up at the sparkling green emblem in the sky.

"It's the Dark Mark," Hermione stated. "Harry, we've got to get out of here."

"The _what?" _Harry asked, confused.

"You-Know-Who's symbol! Now c'mon!" She said, pulling him away from the horrid object.

"_Voldemort's—_"

"YES!" She cried, jerking his arm toward here. Then, out of no where, a dozen Ministry wizards and witches appeared, wands drawn.

"DUCK!" I screamed as they all yelled "_STUPIFY!" _and several jets of red light shot out towards us. Thankfully none of them hit us, but several came close. The Ministry officials seemed to think _we_ had conjured the Mark. After we were interrogated, proved innocent after finding out if was really Mr. Crouch's house elf Winky who did the deed, Draco and Tara slipped away, saying the needed to get back to the Malfoys to catch their portkey.

"See you at Hogwarts!" Tara over her shoulder as they left. I waved at my friend until I could no longer see her body amongst the thick trees.

We took the portkey back to the Burrow, all safe and sound. As I lie on my bed that night, I couldn't help but think of all the crazy things that had happened over the summer. Something told me this year at Hogwarts wasn't going to be the quiet, care-free time I had been hoping for.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise (as much as I wish I did). I am merely letting my imagination run wild in a forest of ideas planted by J. K. Rowling. Anything you recognize comes from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_.

Chapter 16

I boarded the Hogwarts Express beaming with happiness. The start of another year always got me excited. It's a chance for a new start, new learning, and for having time with your friends. I insisted on getting there 15 minutes early so I could find a good compartment and get all my things but away before everyone started arriving. Soon, students began to pile onto the train. I always liked looking out the compartment window to see families just start popping up on this side of the Platform 9¾ barrier. The first friend I spotted was Tara, soon followed by Hermione. I waved them over as quickly scooted to make room.

"Hey!" Tara shouted giving me a large hug. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm wonderful!" I said, returning the hug. "Hey, Hermione! Over here!" I shouted, getting the bushy haired witch to join us.

"Oh, Hello!" she said cheerfully. "How are you, Emily? And you must be Emily's friend. I'm Hermione Granger," she said, extending her hand. Tara shook it heartily, excited to have made another friend so easily.

"Tara Finley," she said, smiling. She turned to look out the window when she noticed Draco and his parents arriving through the barrier. "Hey Drake!" she called as he stepped on the train. "Over here!"

"Tara," he said, smiling and giving her a quick hug. "Find the Platform alright?"

"Oh, yes. My dad remembered how to get through, so it wasn't an issue. He's right over there." she pointed out the window at a tall, dark haired man with kind blue eyes standing with a protective arm around a little girl of maybe five, with curly blonde hair. The little girl waved up at us, causing the man to look up and smile. I couldn't help but think that he looked incredibly kind, but in a way that made you think he'd had a rather rough life.

"I didn't know you had a sister," I said, still staring at the adorable little girl.

"Yeah, that's Maggie." she said, but didn't elaborate. There was a pregnant pause before Draco said,

"Granger? What are _you _doing in here?"

"I invited her to sit with us, Draco." I said smartly, still mad about his behavior at the Cup.

"Oh," was all he could say.

"Actually, Emily, I'm going to go find Harry and Ron, but I'll see you later. It's been lovely meeting you, Tara," Hermione said as she walked out of the compartment.

"You, too" Tara called. "Now, look what you've done, Drake. You made her leave. Why can't you just be nice?"

"It's Granger. She's a mudbl—"

"Say it and I swear I'll hex you," I said, voice low and angry. I was tired of Draco's crap. If he was really my friend, he'd clean up his act a little.

"Well, she is," he muttered.

I snapped.

I stood up quickly, wand pointed at his face. "Stop." I said.

"Emily? Calm down! He didn't mean it," Tara said, from her seat, trying to diffuse the erupting tension.

"No! He meant it. He spent the last four years telling her she was one just about everyday. And I'm tired of it," I said, growling back at Draco.

"What's your problem, Em?" He said, hands up in defense.

"What's _my _problem? What's YOUR problem? Why have you acted so horrendously lately? Saying those terrible things to my friends at the Quidditch Cup, acting like we weren't friends at all, what was that?" my anger slowly simmered out as I looked into Draco's startled, grey eyes. "Does our friendship really mean that little to you?" I said just shy of a whisper.

"Emily, I never meant to hurt you that bad, but I can't act like I'm all chummy with you in front of my parents," he said quietly.

"Why not?"

"They'd... punish me if they knew I hung out with you all summer. That's why I acted like that. To impress them."

"You impress them by putting others down? How is that OK?" I jolted forward as the train started to move. Tara jumped up, waving one last time to her dad and little Maggie. I stood up too, waving at Remus, who was standing with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, all looking happy, now traces of worry on his face this year.

"It's not OK," Draco said quietly. "But if I don't, they'll find out, they always do."

"Draco, I'm sorry for getting so mad at you; I just didn't know or understand."

"It's OK, I'll try not to as much as I can." He said looking at the floor. I felt a burning sense of pity for the young boy. All he ever wanted to do was feel loved by his parents, have them be proud of him. I couldn't imagine was that would be like.

I walked over and gave him a hug. He tightened up, but returned it none the less.

"Now, we have to change the subject. If it gets anymore sentimental in here, I think I'll puke." Draco said smirking.

"There's the Draco I know," I smiled up at him. He responded by poking my side, earning a high-pitched squeal.

Right then, Ginny opened the compartment door to see us all laughing hysterically at my obnoxious sound.

"What's going on here?" she asked bewildered. We all suddenly sobered up, trying to keep normal, straight faces.

"Ginny! Come sit with us," I said, still smirking a bit.

"OK..." she said.

"How was the rest of your summer?" I asked, making comfortable small talk.

"It was fine, nothing too great... Oh! Except for when Fred and George got Ron with this thing they call a Canary Cream. It turned him into a bird! It was hilarious. When you see him, just start tweeting and see what happens," she said mischievously.

"Nice. Oh Ginny! This is my friend Tara. She's transferring this year."

"Oh that's great! I think I remember seeing you at the Quidditch Cup."

"Oh yes, I remember now. That was some game, wasn't it?" Tara asked, eyes filling with excitement. The conversation soon turned to Quidditch, so I decided to go see Harry for a bit.

I walked down the corridor, about to turn into Harry's compartment when I ran into Fred.

"Hey Emily!" he said smiling. _He has a really nice smile, _I thought.

"Hi Fred! I heard about the Canary Creams on Ron. That was brilliant! Will you be selling them at Hogwarts? I can think of a few people, especially my dear brother, whom I'd love to get with one. "

"Yep, George and I managed to keep out secret copy of the product list hidden from Mum, so we've got it all set."

"Perfect!"

"Hey, I'll see you at Hogwarts!" he cried walking toward his friend Lee Jordan.

"See you!" I turned and opened the door to Harry's compartment.

"Hey!" I said, sitting down next to Ron. After a nice chat with the three of them, and an apology for Draco's rudeness to Hermione, I went back to my compartment to see Tara, Ginny, and Draco having an avid conversation like they were all best friends.

I quickly joined in, soon learning it had started out as a game of 20 questions about each other's lives, and turned into a massive discussion, each person taking a turn asking whatever they want. Ginny and Draco were currently drilling Tara about her life, so I jumped right in.

"Tara, how come you never told me you had a sister?" I asked, sitting down next to Ginny.

"Um..Well... You never asked," she replied weakly.

"Tara, its me. You can tell me anything. You know that. Is there something you need to get off you chest about your sister?" I asked, prodding her a little with my questions, but I was too curious to let this opportunity pass up.

"It's because she isn't magical," Tara said quietly, looking at the floor.

"So she's a Squib?" Draco asked.

"Yes—Well no—Actually, I don't know how to define her."

"Care to elaborate, dear?" I said in a silly voice. We had a joke over the summer that I was a bit of a psychiatrist when it came to asking questions, so I decided to play it up so Tara would feel a like less nervous. Tara gave a little giggle, realizing what I was referring to.

"You see, my dad is a Pureblood, but he married a Muggle. That would make my sister and I Halfbloods, if she was also magical, but she's not. She wouldn't exactly be a Squib, because she wasn't born to two magical parents, but she wouldn't be a plain old Muggle either, so I don't know."

Suddenly, I started to laugh. Ginny looked at me bewildered, but soon she caught on. Ginny and I know each other so well we can communicate without talking. We used to go whole days without talking to each other, just having conversations through our body language and facial expressions, but it freaked Ron out, so we had to stop.

"What is going on?" Draco asked, confused.

"She's—" I said.

"A—" Ginny said.

"Squiggle!" we said together.

Tara then burst out laughing at our term, leaving Draco staring at us like we were all nuts.

"Oh, c'mon Drake, it was funny!" Tara said in between giggles. Draco simply shook his head and stare out the window.

* * *

><p>We made it to Hogwarts in record time, laughing and talking all the way. I was happy to see how well Tara and Ginny got along, and surprised at Draco's acceptance of the situation<em>. Let's just see if that continues all year<em>, I thought.

Ginny and I walked into the Great Hall together, taking our place at the Gryffindor table. Tara should back at the door with Professor McGonagall, waiting to be sorted.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said jovially. "Before we get down to business, I'd like to make a special announcement. We have a new fourth-year student transferring this year. Please welcome Tara Finley." Ginny and I smiled at each other, clapping loudly.

"Just sit on the stool, dear." McGonagall said, placing the Sorting Hat on Tara's head. Inside my mind I did a silent Gryffindor chant, hoping she would be in my house.

"Hmm...Let's see...Ah...Maybe...No... Must be...SLYTHERIN!" the Hat cried. Tara got off the stool, gave the Hat to McGonagall, and glanced my way. I gave her a quick shrug before motioning her to go sit down. The rest of the First Years were sorted, then Dumbledore once again rose to speak.

"May I introduce our New Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody."

A loud clunking noise sounded throughout the Hall as a tall, sandy haired, old man made his way to the front. He had a face like I had never seen before. It was sharp and scared; he looked like a man full of battle tales. But it wasn't just his face that made him so formidable, it was his eyes. One eye was small, dark, and beady. The other was much larger, fastened on his head by a sort of strap, and an electric blue, It moved constantly, never blinking, looking every which way, up, down, all sides, and once, toward to back.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." Gasps filled the Hall from all tables. The Quidditch Cup was the highlight of the year for many students. They couldn't imagine Hogwarts without it. Hushed conversations broke out, some loud, some just above a whisper. Dumbledore let this continue for a moment before resuming. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy—but I'm sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have the great privilege of announcing that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"NO WAY! YOU'RE JOKING!" Fred and George said loudly. Dumbledore gave a small chuckle.

"I am _not _joking, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley. For those of you who don't know, let me explain a brief history of the Tournament. The Triwizard tournament was first establish some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European school of magic: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. This went on for many years until the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"_Death toll?_" I mouthed to Ginny, alarmed. What kind of Tournament is this?

"There have been several attempts to reinstate the tournament, none of which have been very successful. However, the Ministry has decided that the time is ripe for another try. We have worked all summer in preparation to make sure that non of the champions will be in any mortal danger.

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, along with several selected students, will arrive at the beginning of October, and the selection for the three champions will take place on Halloween by an impartial judge. The prize will consist of the Triwizard Cup, glory for their school, and one thousand Galleons person prize money."

"I'm definitely going to go for it!" George Weasley whispered to Fred, excitement evident in his brown eyes.

"Though I know all of you are eager to submit yourselves for the Tournament, the Heads of the Schools and the Ministry have decided to ensure the safety of the younger members of the schools, that only wizards that are of age—seventeen—will be allowed to enter." Fred and George made a loud, angry sound at this. "A word of advice, I plan to personally make sure that no younger student is able to hoodwink our impartial judge, so don't waste your time by submitting yourself if you are not of age." he said with a wink. "I expect each and everyone of you to treat our foreign with courtesy and will give your whole-hearted support to whomever the Hogwarts champion may be. And now, it is late, and you all have classes tomorrow, so off to bed!"

I trudged up the many flights of stairs to the Gryffindor common room, my head spinning with thoughts of Tara, the Tournament, and the upcoming school year. This may prove to be a special year indeed, I thought as I tiredly closed my eyes.

**AN: Don't forget a review!**


	17. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey Readers! Sorry this is not a chapter, just an author's note, but I wanted your opinion on something before I post the next chapter. My original plan with this story was to stop it at the end of Fourth Year then have the Sequel be Fifth through Seventh, but now I'm undecided. Lately I've been finding I like reading longer stories. If I stick with my original plan, I will be able to go into more detail in this story, but if I do the other plan, you will be able to see the whole big picture of the plot in this story and how it ties into everything else quicker, but some other smaller events might be skipped over. So what do you think? Helping me make this decision will change how the next chapter is written, so if no one responds... it might take longer to update... Thanks!**

**PS Thank you everyone who has favorited me/my story. It's so encouraging!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

**AN: I've decided to keep with my original plan :) Thank you to the _TWO_ people who gave me feedback. Thanks momotone and numenor16  for your support. The rest of you...**

**On a happier note, it's almost summer! **

Chapter 17

The first day of classes is always super hectic. I mean, with Ginny waking up 20 minuets late (I, of course, woke up 20 minutes _early_),Romilda crying hysterically because she got a nick shaving while Demelza yelled at her for misplacing her favorite eyeliner, Ginny scrambling around, tearing apart both her stuff and mine looking for her History of Magic summer essay (Mine, of course, was done the first day of summer. See a trend here?), and then I start to freak because my lucky quill (the one Remus bought me the morning of my first day of Hogwarts, made from one of my own feathers) went missing. To this day, I still don't know how I made it to the Great Hall in one piece.

I sat down next to Ginny at the Gryffindor table, about to shove a piece of whole grain toast in my mouth when I felt a tap of my shoulder.

"Tara?" I asked, shocked to see her standing next to me. Around us, Gryffindors were already starting to give weird looks our way. "What are you doing here?' I whispered quickly, pulling her down onto the bench next to me.

"I just wanted to wish you a good first day of classes," she said starting to frown.

"Tara, you can't just waltz on over here whenever you want to! Gryffindors and Slytherins don't like each other. And I don't just mean a little. They _hate_ each other. No one in your house will talk to you if you start coming over here every morning! Well, except for maybe Draco, but that's besides the point."

"I don't care!" she said angrily, her hair turning its shade of raging red. "All I wanted to do was say hi to my best friend, but If you'd rather me go sit with the other evil Slytherins, then next time I won't bother you!" She started to storm off back to her table, then turned back around. "You know, sometimes it's OK not to do exactly what's expected of you. Sometimes it's OK to be different. I thought you of all people would understand that."

I involuntarily cringed. She was talking about Remus. When I first met them, Draco said he didn't want to be friends with my partly because I had a werewolf for a godfather. I got really angry and told him that everyone doesn't need to be perfect; that just because you're different doesn't mean you're evil; that different was OK.

"Great. What am I going to do now?" I asked Ginny, as if she would have some perfect answer to my problem.

"Um, I don't know, _apologize!_" Ginny said sarcastically.

"No, you don't get it. Tara doesn't get mad often, but when she does, she _stays_ mad. It takes a lot for her to get over things that actually matter like this." I was so worried about my predicament that I didn't even notice Professor McGonagall passing out our timetables. Then it came to me. _Monday, Period 1, 4__th__ year Transfiguration: Gryffindor and Slytherin._

* * *

><p>I could feel the anger and annoyance from Tara as I walked into McGonagall's classroom. Tara's emotions had always been easy to read, but I had never felt her this upset before. <em>I really hope this works,<em> I thought before walking over to her. I plopped my books down on the desk and sat next to her. She turned around and looked at me, her emotions rising.

"What do you want?" she said bluntly, not looking me in the eye.

"Well, I thought it would be nice to sit together," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She chuckled dryly before standing up. "Too bad I don't sit with loser Gryffindors," she replied rudely as she picked up her stuff to move.

"C'mon, Tara," I stopped her as I reached out and grabbed her shoulder. She spun back around, the hurt evident in her eyes. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. It's just... I'm not used to it yet. But I'm trying! Please, sit with me? I don't care if people know that your my best friend."

She looked at my and gave a watery smile, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Alright," she said finally, giving me a hug. "But do that again and I might not be so forgiving."

I laughed as we sat down. Now, the rest of the students made their way into the classroom, giving us several stares. Harry raised an eyebrow at me as he walked to the other side of the room to sit with Ron and Hermione. I stuck my tongue out at him, earning a smirk.

Just as the bell rang, Draco sauntered in, looking for a seat. He noticed the empty seat next to Tara and I and made his way over to us. I gave him a questioning look, surprised he would so willingly associate with us. It made me feel rather guilty for being so rude earlier. I mean if _Draco_ could be nice right off the bat, I most certainly could.

"5 points from Slytherin for your tardiness, Mr. Malfoy. Continue this behavior and I'll make it 10," McGonagall said curtly before beginning the lesson. I smirked as Draco's face reddened. At least _someone _kept his actions in line.

* * *

><p>The days at Hogwarts flew by. It seemed like only yesterday we were starting classes, but now we sat in the Great Hall, awaiting the arrival of the foreign schools. Over the past month, things had changed a lot. Tara was hardly seen without either Ginny or I, and the other Gryffindors were really starting to accept her. Draco still refused to participate in anything Gryffindor, but he was slowing becoming more tolerant. He could now hold a fairly decent conversation with Harry, but still hated Ron to the core. I guess old habits die hard. He now sat with Tara and I, at the Gryffindor table, but apart from the others by a significant distance. I was about to ask Draco if he knew anyone from Durmstrang when Dumbledore stood up, his blue eyes twinkling.<p>

"Students, I do believe you may want to look outside, for the delegations from Beauxbatons are arriving."

Everyone jumped up and made a beeline for the door. We all quickly ran outside to see four beautiful horse-drawn carriages flying toward us. Several people "ooh"ed and "ah"ed as the delicate carriages touched down on the courtyard stone. The first, and largest, carriage opened to reveal an extremely tall, poised woman dressed in a long, flowing, ivory dress that complimented her dark hair.

"Dumblydore" she said warmly in a surprisingly low voice as she hugged our old Headmaster.

"Madam Maxime, so lovely to see you. Welcome to Hogwarts," he said happily. "I trust you brought some students with you?" he asked cheerfully.

"Ah, _oui_. Of course. _Étudiants_?" she called out in French as the other three carriages opened and several students poured out. They were mainly girls, dressed in light-weight, delicate-looking light blue robes. A few boys were sprinkled in the mix, wearing dark colored dress robes with light blue ties. I particularly noticed one boy who looked younger than all the rest, trying to hide behind a few taller boys. I couldn't help but notice him. He had dark, curly hair and shining chocolate eyes. His smile gave him a mischievous look, like he always had a trick up his sleeve. He kind o f reminded me of a certain red-haired twin I know...

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore announced to the students. "Ah, it seemed Durmstrang has arrived as well," he said, looking towards the Black Lake. I turned to see a large ship rising out of the water, adorned with deep red flags with the black falcon insignia of Durmstrang. As it dock, a man with dark, cold eyes and a short, stubby black beard that was sprinkled with gray bounded out and gave Dumbledore a pat on the back.

"It is good to see you, Professor," he said in a thick Russian accent.

"The same to you, Professor Karkaroff."

By this time, several students were pouring out of the ship, all dressing in red, fur-lined cloaks, and all boys. At the head of the pack, wearing a little fur hat, was Viktor Krum. I could hear Ron whispering excitedly to Harry as he looked upon the Quidditch star. I couldn't help but think he looked rather unintelligent despite his famed looks.

With everyone now arrived, we escorted the visitors into the Great Hall and sat down for the feast. The Durmstrang students all immediately sat at the Slytherin table, where Draco was now pulling Tara reluctantly. Most of the Beauxbatons students sat with the Ravenclaws, but a few sat sprinkled throughout the Hall. I noticed the young boy had not yet found a seat, as he was searching the hall, trying to find one. I caught his eye and waved him over, hoping he would come sit with me. He did, a small smile on his face as he sat down next to me. We patiently waited for Dumbledore to finish welcoming the guests before we tucked in to the great spread in front us.

"Hello!" I said to the boy, eager to get to know him. "My name is Emily Potter, what's yours?"

"Giovanni Romaldo. Did you say Potter?"

"Yeah, Harry is my older brother," I said, tired of the question.

"I didn't mean to annoy you," he said. "I'm sure zat you get asked zat a lot. But even in France, 'Arry is very famous."

I chucked at the boy's intuition. "Yeah, that's OK. So you're Italian?" I asked, making small talk.

"Yes. I was born in Tuscany, but now my family lives in Orleans."

"That's cool. I was born in London and live with my godfather in Dorenshire," I said, feeling a need to respond similarly. I was about to ask about his family when I noticed him looking over his shoulder, as if trying not to be seen.

"Sorry to be rude, but are you hiding from someone?" I asked, curious about his actions.

He took a deep breath and paused for a moment, seeming to decide if he could trust me or not. Finally, leaned in toward the table and said, "Yes, I am. I am trying not to be seen at all. You see, I'm not supposed to be 'ere. I sort of, smuggled myself on."

My eyes lit up and I knew I immediately liked this kid. Anyone with the guts to do that was definitely cool. "Did you really? That's awesome! Any particular reason?"

"My sister, Adelaisa, is entering, and I wanted to be 'ere to support her if she makes eet."

"Oooh, which one is she?" I asked. He pointed to the Ravenclaw table where a beautiful girl with long, curly dark hair and his same dark eyes was talking animatedly to a gorgeous blonde. "The one talking to the blonde?"

He nodded. "Zat is her best friend, Fleur Delacour. She is ze favorite for ze champion, and I hope she gets it. I don't zink I want Adelaisa entering; I zink eet is too dangerous for her. I would die if she got hurt."

"I totally understand! I feel exactly the same about Harry. Before Dumbledore told us the age restriction, I was so frightened that Harry would enter and be picked. It was a huge relief to find out that he would be safe. After all that has happened to him, one more opportunity for danger is not what I want at all."

"Hey Em, will you pass the treacle tart?" Ginny asked turning to me. "Oh, who's this?" she said, gesturing to the Italian boy across from me.

"Ginny, this is my new friend Giovanni Romaldo. Giovanni, this is my best friend Ginny Weasley."

"Pleased to meet you," Ginny said, smiling.

"Ze pleasure is all mine," Giovanni replied, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. Ginny's eyebrows rose as she blushed from the romantic gesture. She glanced at me, eyes wide, unsure how to respond. So, she simply turned back to her food, the color still on her face.

"Did I do somezing wrong?" Giovanni asked, puzzled.

"Of course not!" I said laughing. "It's just, here in England, we don't really kiss when we meet people. We just kind of wave or shake their hand."

"I was just trying to be a gentleman," he said quietly, embarrassed.

"Oh, it's OK," I said, waving it off. "It was cute."

We all stood to leave, our bellies stuffed with food and our eyelids drooping with the oncoming residence of sleep.

"Gio?" A voice said as we walked out of the Hall. I turned to see Giovanni's sister Adelaisa, rushing towards him. "What are you doing 'ere?"

"I...uh...came to see you enter..." he muttered, taking interest in the floor.

"You WHAT?" she cried.

"Quiet, Addi! People will notice!"

"Zis conversation is not over!" she said harshly before going back to her friends.

"Well, I should probably get back to ze carriages, but eet was lovely to meet you. I will see you tomorrow?" Giovanni asked.

"Of course, Giovanni."

"Please, call me Gio," he said with a smile.

"Alright, Gio. Good night!"

"_Bonne nuit!"_ he replied.

"Nice friend you've got there," Ginny said as we walked to the dormitory.

"Yes, yes he is," I said smiling as I climbed into my red and gold, four-poster bed, closing the curtains behind me, thought of the tournament and French speaking Italian boys going through my head.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: If you don't realize it by now, I most certainly do NOT own Harry Potter. Emily, Tara, Gio, and Adelaisa are all mine, though :)

**AN: Bit of a short chapter, but I hope you enjoy! Don't forget about reviewing!**

Chapter 19

I couldn't sleep. Dreams of the Tournament attacked my mind. Strange dreams, too. I kept seeing Harry in the tournament, fighting, getting hurt, a flash of green light, then I'd wake up. I'd try to go back to bed, and it would just repeat. It couldn't be real, though, it just couldn't. Harry couldn't be in the tournament; he's not even close to seventeen! And all the while, there was this strange happiness, like everything was going according to plan. What plan? Finally, after several attempts at rest, I gave up. I walked down to the common room, eyes drooping but too afraid to return to sleep. I was still very shaken after those dreams. I decided homework would be the best to help preoccupy my mind. I grabbed my Charms book and was about to start on an essay that was due in about a week when I heard someone cough. Startled, I spun around to see the figure of a red-haired boy sitting in the corner.

"Didn't mean to startle you, but thought you should know I'm here," he said, blushing slightly.

"Oh, Fred," I said, sighing with relief. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I had a great idea for a product and needed to write it down before I forgot'" he said, gesturing to his parchment full of notes and diagrams. "Why are you up?"

I hesitated. I needed to tell someone about my dreams or I might go mad inside, but I didn't want to tell Harry and have him all worried about me. Fred's a dependable guy, right? I just need to get this off my chest and—

"Is something wrong? You look kind of stressed. You want to talk?" he said, concerned.

I took a deep breath. "No, I'm not OK, and yes I'd love to talk. I came down because I couldn't sleep; because I was having bad dreams." I cursed my situation and for sounding so childish, but Fred didn't seem to mind, thankfully.

"OK... do you care to elaborate a little? You don't have to if you're not comfortable, but I can't exactly give you much advice on such little information."

"No, it's fine. They were... Harry was in the tournament and he was hurt and he was fighting and the light and—" Tears were now spilling from my eyes. I looked away, embarrassed, but he caught my chin and turned my toward him. Carefully, he brushed his thumb across my cheeks, wiping away my quick-falling tears. He pulled me into a tender hug as I cried. There was a strange tingling in my stomach and I couldn't help but think that he smelled really good. I suddenly pulled back, realizing what was happening.

"I'm sorry... I just... I..." I didn't know what to say. I felt so awkward.

"It's OK," he said quickly, but calmly, as if still trying to calm me down. "It's OK to cry when you're scared. It's only natural. But you don't need to worry. Harry's not going anywhere. He'd not old enough to enter, so he couldn't possibly be in danger, alright? They're picking the champions tonight, so soon you won't have to worry about it at all." He put his arm on my shoulder as I wiped my eyes.

"I'm sorry I cried. That's so embarrassing..." I muttered, looking at the red and gold rug on the floor.

"Hey, it's OK. I don't care. It's only me. I'm not going to tell anyone." A smile played on his lips as he turned to grab the notes he had been working on. "Now, this should cheer you up. I had this idea for an eavesdropping product, something to help you hear things you maybe shouldn't hear," he said, looking up with a smirk. "I've got the designs, but I need a good name. Here, take a look." He passed the paper to me. After several minutes of analyzing his idea, it came to me.

"Extendable Ears."

"What?" he said, looking up at me.

"You should call them Extendable Ears," I repeated.

"Extendable Ears... That's brilliant! I love it! I knew there was a reason we share all our ideas with you."

I blushed at the compliment. "Thanks, but I can't take to much credit. You wrote the words 'extend' and 'ears' in the plans, I just combined them."

"I wouldn't have come up with that. You're very smart. Now, it's nowhere near breakfast yet, but I'm feeling rather hungry. Would you accompany me to the kitchens, Oh Most Brilliant-At-Naming-Things?" He said, extending his arm and grinning like crazy.

I laughed and took his arm. "I would love to, Oh Most-Terrible-At-Coming-Up-With-Strange-Nicknames." He led me to the kitchens, talking and telling jokes the whole way. I was very glad for his company. Something about him just made me feel happy inside.

* * *

><p>That night we once again crowded into the Great Hall to see the choosing of the champions. The mysterious Goblet of Fire stood in front of the Head table, which had been magically enlarged to fit places for Madame Maxime and Professor Karkaroff. The Hall was filled with excited chatter, everyone anxious to see who was chosen.<p>

"Hey," Gio said, coming up to see me.

"Oh, hello! It's good to see you again!" I hadn't seen Gio in several days and was excited to see the foreign friend again.

"Who do you zink will be ze champion for 'Ogwarts?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know. There's been much talk about Cedric Diggory and—Oh look! They're starting!"

Dumbledore rose from the table and walked over to the majestic cup. "Welcome everyone to the choosing of the champions! I hope all of you thought long and hard before making the decision to submit yourselves to the danger and excitement of the Triwizard Tournament. Now, without further adieu," The Goblet that had previously been glowing with yellow fire quickly began to emit bright blue flames, causing us to all stare in awe. A piece of paper flew out of the Goblet and into Dumbledore's hand.

"The champion from Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!" he cried as both the Slytherins and the Durmstrangs cheered. The famous Quidditch player stepped up, shook the Headmaster's hand, and then was led away into an adjoining room. The flames turned blue once more and out came another slim of paper, this one light blue with little frills on the edges. I could feel Gio tense up as Dumbledore grabbed the paper.

"The Beauxbatons champion is Miss Fleur Delacour!" Gio breathed a large sigh of relief as we both clapped loudly for the young lady. She walked up gracefully (I noticed Ron's eyes glued to her every move), curtsied to the Headmaster, and walked away to join Krum. Now, only the Hogwarts champion remained. I held my breath, nervous still due to my dreams, even though I knew it could never happen. For the last time, the Goblet's fire blazed blue and the slip of paper flew out. I could see Dumbledore's eyes twinkling as he read it.

"The Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory!" he announced, eyes twinkling and a smile peaking through his long, white beard as the Hufflepuff table exploded in cheers. I clapped too, more out of relief then excitement for Cedric. He also shook Dumbledore's hand and headed to the other room.

"Congratulations to our three champions, Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, and Cedric Diggory! The First task will be held on—" he suddenly stopped his speech and turned to the Goblet once more. It was flaming blue again, and one more slip of paper flew out. My heart began to pound. Something wasn't right. Bewildered, Dumbledore grabbed the paper and read it aloud.

"Harry Potter."

I gasped, struggling to find air. Harry couldn't be a champion, he just couldn't! I felt as if my chest was about to collapse. Fred rushed over to me and put a hand of my shoulder to steady me as a shakily sat down. This couldn't be happening.

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore boomed as Harry walked timidly up to the old Professor. I saw him begin to question Harry, anger in his eyes. Harry shook his head, looking frightened. Dumbledore simply nodded and ushered Harry away to the room with the other champions.

"Well, that was an interesting turn of events!" Dumbledore said, trying not to show the worry on his face. "Off to bed! You all have a busy day of classes tomorrow!" he said, waving us away. I didn't move. I couldn't move. I sat, head in my hands, scared to death.

Fred tugged on my arm, whispering, "You can't stay here, Emily. People are beginning to stare. C'mon, I'll help you to the Common Room." I nodded and slowly stood up. Fred put his arm around me and led me away from the Great Hall and the staring students. Instead of leading me toward the staircases, he pulled me around the corner.

"Listen to me, Emily. Everything is going to be OK, you hear? Nothing bad is going to happen. You'll be fine, and so will Harry. It's just a big mistake, that's all. Dumbledore won't make him compete. It'll all be OK," he said comforting me as tears threatened to spill from my eyes again. I hugged him, wishing I could believe his words, but right now, nothing seemed OK.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: By now, you really should have figured out that I don't own Harry Potter...

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry I've neglected thi story for a few... but hope you like it! By the way, my birthday is on Thrusday... I would really appriciate a few reviews for presents... :)**

Chapter 20

The next days were torturous. Harry being chosen turned out not to be a joke. He had to compete. The only way he could get out of it would be if I went in his place, since we are related. I was fine with that, but Harry wouldn't have it. Ron stopped talking to Harry, thinking that he had somehow tricked himself in without sharing his secret. Stupid Ron. Sometimes that kid makes me so frustrated. So, now Hermione was feeling torn by her two friends. She came to me sobbing about what was happening, not that there was much I could do about it. I tried to talk to Ron, but we were never very close, and it just resulted in 'Of course you'll defend him! You're his bloody sister!'—not the response I was going for. Thankfully, the weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend, so I got a chance to get away from all the chaos and spend some much needed time with my friends.

"Hey!" Tara called as Ginny and I walked into the Three Broomsticks. Her and Draco had already nabbed a corner booth and had ordered Butterbeers for the lot of us.

"Emily, Weasley" Draco nodded at the two of us politely. I had finally convinced him to not address her as the 'she-weasel' but they weren't on a first name basis yet.

"So, how have you been? I hate this whole Slytherin-Gryffindor thing 'cause I never see you two anymore!" I said as I took a sip of the warm Butterbeer.

"Did I tell you I made the Quidditch team?" Tara asked excitedly.

"No, you didn't! But, that's wonderful! What position?"

"Chaser. And Draco is still Seeker, of course."

"Chaser, huh? I'll have fun flying circles around you, Finley," Ginny said jokingly.

"Oh, you wish! I'm rather accomplished when it comes to flying. After all, I did learn from one of the best," Tara said, gazing at Draco.

"I'm hardly one of the best," Draco muttered.

"Whoa, Draco being _humble?_ This is new," I said, earning a famous smirk. I returned the look, causing Tara to laugh.

"You two look so funny when you smirk!"

Draco glared at her "You dare to insult the famous smirk?"

"I do indeed!" she replied giggling. Draco was about to retort when the door swung open to reveal my new Italian friend. He looked around, trying to find a seat when I waved him over.

"Hello!" he greeted me, happy to find someone he knew.

"Hey!" I smiled back at him. "Guys, this is Giovanni. He's my friend from Beauxbatons."

"Hi, Gio!" said Ginny, having already met him.

"Hi, Ginny," he replied.

"Gio, these are my other best friends, Tara Finley and Draco Malfoy," I gesture to the both of them as they gave a friendly wave. "Can I get you a Butterbeer?"

"_Excusez-moi, _but what is a Butterbeer?"

"You've never had Butterbeer?" Ginny exclaimed. "This has got to change! Do you not have it in France?"

"No, we usually drink a _l'eau de citron _or fruit tea."

"Here you are," Madam Rosmerta said as she placed the warm drink in front of Gio.

"C'mon, try it!" Tara said.

Tentatively, he took a sip. I watched the expression on his face go from disgusted to liking it to unsure and finally decided on "Eet's interesting. I zink I like eet!"

"Good. Now, if you like that, you should try Firewhisky," Draco said with a smirk.

"Drake! Don't listen to him, Gio. He's being annoying," Tara said, elbowing Draco in the ribs.

"Oh, it's so nice to finally get to just sit down and not have to worry about anything," I said, leaning back in my chair and sighing contently.

"How are you doing, really? With Harry and everything, it can't be easy right now," Tara said.

"I'm... Well, I'm hanging in there. It's really... tough, right now. Harry doesn't know how he got in. And, no Draco, he did NOT enter himself, if that's what you were going to ask. He has no clue. But now, everyone hates him. They think he tricked the Goblet, which is like impossible, or that he's trying to draw more attention to himself, which is the exact opposite of what he really wants. And with Ron no longer talking to him, it's just crazy. I'm so worried about him. What if he gets hurt?"

"It'll be OK, Em. Everything will work out," Ginny said, rubbing my back.

"Everyone keeps saying that, but right now, I'm not sure if I can believe it."

"Alright, as much as I'm sure you need support and everything, this conversation is depressing. Let's go get some chocolate or something, not just sit here and talk about Potter," Draco said, standing to leave.

I laughed, getting up as well. "Alright. I could use a good distraction right now." So, the five of us spent the rest of the day laughing and trying new things and just being friends.

* * *

><p>As much as I loved the time with my friends, it did little to evade the real problem. I had barely talked to Harry since he was chosen, which, I know, is terrible on the being his sister part, but I needed to get my head around it all. I was planning on speaking to him after I got finished in the library (the best place to go when you need to organize your thoughts) when I ran into an unexpected someone.<p>

I was trying to reach the fifth shelf in the back of the Transfiguration section to put back a book I was reading documenting rare occurrences of advance transformation under life threatening circumstances but I couldn't reach it. I was so close, just needed to be an inch or two taller. I got up on my tiptoes, stretching to get it up there when I felt a hand on my shoulder and on the book, putting it in its place.

"Oh, thank you," I said before turning to face my helpful stranger. I came face to face with, "Cedric Diggory?"

"Hello, Potter," he said awkwardly. He looked back up at the shelf, then at me with a funny look. "Not to be rude or anything, but 'Rare Occurrences: Ministry Recorded Instances of Advanced Transfiguration', isn't that a bit, well, advanced for you? I mean, you're, what, a Third Year? Why were you reading a book like that?"

_Wow Diggory, insulting my intelligence is not the best way to make a friend._ "It was just some research, but are you saying that you think me incapable of reading a book above my suggested year? Do you think I'm too dumb to appropriately comprehend such a text?" I snapped.

"No! No, not at all! I just found it surprising," he said quickly. "I didn't mean to press any buttons, sorry."

"Diggory, what do you want? Surely you had a purpose for coming over here other than to insult my intelligence."

"Oh, right. I wanted to talk to you about Harry," he said, taking a seat at the table next to my things.

"Oh," I replied, sitting next to him, quickly clearing away my excess parchment and quills to face him.

"I wanted to talk to him directly, but figured he'd be in his common room, so when I saw you here, I thought you could maybe pass the message along," he stopped briefly and looked at me, but I motioned for him to continue. "I just wanted to say that I don't blame Harry for any of this. And I certainly don't hate him. I feel pretty bad for him, actually. I mean, it's not like he tried to get in. He's only a Fourth Year. Someone probably jacked the whole thing. I just wanted him to know that I'm on his side, the Hogwarts side, and I'll cheer him on as a fellow schoolmate, not an enemy."

"I'll pass that on to him," I replied with a smile. "Thank you, Diggory."

"Anytime, Potter," he said with a smirk as he walked away. Well, at least I'd have something more to say and more proof that Harry's not alone in this.

* * *

><p>Walking back from the library, I couldn't help but notice this feeling, like none of this was right. It disturbed me; I just wanted everyone to be OK, happy, safe, but with this Tournament, it didn't seem possible. I turned the corner to see the portrait of the Fat Lady talked animatedly with her friend Violet in a neighboring picture. From the bits and pieces I could here, they were talking about Harry. For some reason this annoyed me, more than usual. I was about to yell at her when she noticed me standing there impatiently and asked for the password.<p>

"Balderdash," I said, climbing into the room. The familiar sights and sounds greeted me like a whiff of home: the laughs of a group of friends talking in the corner, the excited shouts from an intense game of Exploding Snap, the crackle of the fire, a couple snogging on an armchair, Hermione studying at a desk near the tall window. It seemed to calm me, thankfully.

"Hermione?" I asked, not wanting to interrupt her.

"Hmm? Oh, Emily, what do you need?" She said, looking up from her foot long essay. I mentally smirked at the ink splatter lightly sprinkled on her face.

"Do you know where Harry is? I need to talk to him."

"I think he's in his dormitory, or maybe flying. He's been doing that a lot. It seems to help him clear his mind. I'm worried about him. I've tried to talk, but he just bottles it all up inside, like he's embarrassed to show his emotions. Maybe you can talk some sense into him. I hope he listens to you."

"Me too. Thanks Hermione," I said, heading up the boys staircase. I was hoping to find him there, but instead I walked into a rather tired looking Ron, who was lying on his bed, throwing a miniature Quaffle against the ceiling. I immediately scowled. Ronald was not at the top of my 'Favorite People' list right now.

"Is Harry up here?" I asked curtly, still scowling at the ginger boy.

"No, he's not." Ron said, not talking his eyes of the small, deep red ball he was tossing. I left, not having another word to that... jerk.

I did however find him flying around the pitch, zooming from goal to goal. I quickly transformed and flew up next to him, accidentally startling him. He stopped in mid air, looking intently at my white feathered self for a moment before realizing who I was. He smirked, a boyish grin donning his troubled face.

"I'll race you around the pitch twice," he said, a playful glint in his emerald eyes. I hooted indignantly, accepting his challenge. To think that he, on his puny little room, was any match for my fast flying wings. He counted off go, and zoomed as fast as he could on his Firebolt... To bad I was twenty feet ahead of him. I beat him thoroughly, landing on the soft grass that lined the pitch, transforming back and taking a seat as he dismounted off his broomstick.

"What took you so long, brother?" I said smirking in his defeat.

"Ah, whatever. You have wings. That obviously gives you the unfair advantage," he retorted, plopping next to me on the cool turf.

"So, how you been?"

He snorted. "What do you think? I found out I'm in some bloody tournament that was disbanded because someone _died_, everyone thinks I cheated my way in, and my best mate stopped talking to me. Not exactly my best week."

"Everyone doesn't hate you, Harry, in fact, some believe you're telling the truth."

"Like who?" he spat disbelievingly.

"Cedric Diggory. He approached me in the library and wanted me to tell you that he believes you, that he's on your side, and that he'll cheer you on just like he would anyone else. Now, I'm sure he secretly hopes you trip in the final task so that he can win, but he's not a bad bloke. And Draco. If even he can put it behind him, that's saying something. He still hates you, but he doesn't hate you more because of this. So you're not alone, Harry. Besides, you're here with me. Nothing is ever going to take us down, right?"

"Of course. I was just worried that..."

"That I wouldn't like you? Harry, nothing can keep me from loving you. C'mon, you know that's true. No matter what will come to be, I'll always back you up. We'll make it through."

"Thanks sis," he said pulling me into a hug.

"But enough of this! We've got a task to prepare for!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! Thanks! <strong>


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Hey Everyone! I'm secretly JK Rowling... NOT!

**AN: Well... I think you may all have lost interest in me, which is very disheartening... but I'll keep writing anyway—I hate to leave a thing unfinished. But if you are still there, by all means, TELL ME!**

This chapter starts the first task! Yay!

Chapter 21

I stood there in a sea of people, the hot sun beating down on my back, anxiety growing in me like a weed, making me sick with anticipation. I can feel the nervousness radiating off him and I can only hope that our plan works. The horn sounds and the first task begins.

* * *

><p><em>One week before<em>

"Harry, what are we going to do! The task is in a week and we have no bloody idea what it is or a plan to defeat it!"

"Do you think I don't already know that? You think you're worried, try being the one who has to complete it!" He shouted, his face growing red. To most people Harry seemed very cool in the face of danger, always keeping his true emotions inside, but with me, he always let it all out. I have yet to discover if this is good or bad.

We ran our fingers through our hair at the same time. I looked at him and laughed. He looked at me about to yell when he noticed both of our hands in our hair. He joined in. That's the nice thing about my brother, that even when he is stressed to the point of breaking, we can laugh.

"I'm—sorry—Em," he said panting. "I shouldn't have—yelled at you. It's not your—fault."

"It's alright Harry. I—Hermione?"

"Hi..." she said apprehensively. "Harry," she took a big breath, "Lavender told me that Parvati told her that Seamus told her that Dean told him that Terry told him that Neville said that Emily said that Hagrid is looking for you."

"What?" "I said that?" we said together.

"Lavender said that Dean said that Neville—oh Harry, don't make me say it again. Hagrid is looking for you!"

"Oh, why didn't you say that before?" Harry said looking confused.

"I did! I told you that—Oh never mind!" she said, throwing up her hands in frustration and huffing away.

"What's her problem?"

"Hermione? Oh, she hasn't taken to well to the whole 'Ron refuses to speak to you because you're a cheating, lying, horrible friend' thing. And she feels useless because she can't come up with anything to help you with the task, and of course she's worried about the task and your safety, and she feels bad for lying to you because I know for a fact I didn't say anything to Neville. Oh! And she thinks that—"

"Hold on, you got all that from that little conversation? Merlin! How did you do that?" Harry asked surprised.

"Honestly Harry, it's not that hard. Besides the fact that I can read her like a book, you should really get to know your friends better. It's kind of pathetic that I know her better than you do!" I replied, a casual smirk on my face.

"Oh," Harry said looking down. "Well, now what?"

"Go see Hagrid, you dolt!" I shouted, hitting him on the arm.

"Alright! Sorry!" He said, walking out of the Common Room.

"Honestly!" I muttered before turning to my Transfiguration essay.

* * *

><p>I spent the next several days living in the library. Hermione was there too, thankfully, otherwise I may have been squashed by the weight of the pressure. Hagrid had told Harry that the First Task used dragons. <em>Dragons. <em>Which, of course, caused me to go into a frenzy trying to figure out how Harry could defeat a _dragon. _I'd read a million books, sketched out numerous battle plans, talked to Hagrid about the behavior of dragons, but nothing seemed to work. Everything was either too complicated, too hard, or resulted in Harry's death. Great.

I was sitting in my back corner reading a book on advanced defensive spells when I was approached by Professor Moody. It was quite a shock to see him there, especially sense I had been certain that most Professors didn't even know where the library was, since they never came here. He sat down gruffly at my table, his brown eye fixed on me, his magical blue eye swiveling all around.

"Found anything useful, Potter?" he said in his rough voice. He took a swig from his him flask before looking back at me. I always wondered what was in that thing. _Probably Firewhisky,_ I thought.

"No, Sir, I haven't. But I will keep researching until I find something that will work.," I said before looking back at my text.

"You're very determined, but very wrong."

I looked at him, utterly confused. "Wrong, sir? How am I wrong?"

"Instead of looking for things for Harry to learn before the Task, use what he already knows. Play to his strengths, his talents. What is he good at?"

This had never occurred to me. Applying his established knowledge to the situation at hand. It as brilliant.

"Well, he's good at DADA..."

"He bloody well is. What else?"

"He...er... He is good at adapting and decision making under pressure."

"Alright, good, C'mon, think Potter!"

"He's good at flying?"

"Now there's something you can work with. He's a bloody good flyer. Now, how could you give him the ability to fly in the arena?" He looked deeply at me, both eyes concentrated on my face as I tried to think.

"He's not allowed a broomstick..."

"No, but he is allowed a _wand_."

* * *

><p>So now I'm here, at the arena, praying that our plan succeeds. So far, Viktor, Fleur, and Cedric have all succeeded in getting the Golden Egg. I just hope that Harry can pull it off. I tense up as Ludo Bagman announces to the crowd, "And now... HARRY POTTER!" I wince at the deafening roar of cheers as Harry walks into the arena. He looks up, searching the crowd for me. Our eyes meet, and I give him a weak smile. I can't let my anxiety show; it would only distract him. I look across the arena at Draco. He mouths, "It will be OK" as the horn is sounded and the task begins.<p>

I hear a brave "_Accio Firebolt!" _from Harry and feel the rush of wind at the broomstick zooms past my head and into his hands. He quickly jumps on and races off. He flies higher and higher, the Hungarian Horntail chasing after him. He makes a sharp turn trying to cut the beast off, but instead its chain snaps off and it charges at him. I cry out in fear. Now the dragon has no restrictions. It will get Harry for sure.

I feel a warm hand on my shoulder and look to meet the concerned, honey brown eyes of Fred. Tears spill from my emerald eyes as I bury my head in his shoulder. I can't bear to watch my big brother be eaten my a dragon. I keep expecting to hear a sickening crunch from the dragon and a cry from the audience, but it never comes. Fred pokes me and says "Look!" as the crowd goes wild with applause.

There I see Harry, sitting triumphantly on his broomstick, holding a large golden sphere in his hand. He gives me a huge toothy smile before flying to the judges table. He had tied with Viktor Krum for First place.

As soon as the crowd dissipated, I ran to Harry, launching myself into his arms. He rubbed my back then pulled away, smiling. "We did it, Em! We did it!"

* * *

><p>I slouched in the red over-stuffed armchair, tuckered out. The after party had been wonderful (Everyone knows that Gryffindors throw the best parties), but everyone was tired. Most had gone up to bed, leaving just Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I.<p>

"Harry? I know you're really tired, but will you open the egg? I want to get started on the Second Task as soon as possible."

"Sure," he said, giving the clasp at the top a little twist. It sprung open and emitted a loud and horrid shriek. Harry quickly closed it, wincing at the pain in his ears.

"What was that?" Ron exclaimed after several minutes of shock.

"I have no idea..." Harry said, his gaze fixed on the shining egg.

"Well, instead of trying to figure it out now, resulting in our lot becoming deaf, let's get some rest. We'll try to tackle it in the morning," Hermione said practically. And with that, we all headed to bed for some much needed rest.

* * *

><p>"Get up, Get up, GET UP!" I heard several girls shout in my ear. I squinted groggily, making out the excited faces of Demelza and Romilda.<p>

"What? What's going on?" I said, slowly sitting up.

"You tell her," Demelza said, poking Romilda in the side.

"No, you tell her," Romilda giggled, poking her back.

"No, you tell—"

"What are you telling me!" I cried above their petty little fight.

"Oh! It was announced today—" Demelza started.

"At breakfast—" said Romilda.

"That you missed, by the way—"Ginny said as she walked past to get her robe.

"By Dumbledore that—" Demelza said.

"We are hosting—"Romilda replied.

They both looked at each other before shouting, "A YULE BALL!"

As much as they annoyed me to Azkaban and back, I couldn't help but be a little excited. A ball was a big deal, especially since Hogwarts had never hosted one, at least, not for hundreds of years. It was all anyone talked about for the rest of the day. I joined in the excitement, just hoping that I would have someone to go to, not left all by myself.

**AN: What do you think? Yule Ball excitement coming up! Will Emily be asked? Give me your suggestions in a review!**


	22. Chapter 22The end

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry for abandoning this story. I didn't have my computer for a while, but this story wasn't going the way I wanted it to. I hope you all understand. For it being my first fanfic, it kind of blew up in my face. But I've decided to start over with something fresh and I hope you all come check it out. It's drastically different from this story, trust me. It's called "I am the Sparrow." Please come check it out! Don't stop reading my stuff just because I needed to stop this story :) **


End file.
